Addicted Innocence
by the-vampire-act
Summary: Slash. Reid has to go undercover as a stripper in Vegas at the worst possible time: he has a new roommate who likes beating the crap out of him. A precautionary 'Rated-M'.
1. Beginning of the End

"**...Some things you should know: I am changing my usual AN to up here in bold with "..." instead of a million dots in a confusing format. Now, if only I can remember I changed it! Also, this story is rated m because 1) I'm putting Spencey on a pole 2) Many talks of sexual abuse 3) It's slash (not detailed, though!) and 4) Because I don't want this story to be deleted because someone thought T wasn't a high enough rating; trust me, I've seen it happen before. So, I hope you guys enjoy it! Oh, and one more thing: there is a hint of the first part of this story in one of my Drabbles About Reid, chapter 70: Cuts and Bruises..."**

Addicted Innocence- Prologue

The Beginning of the End

Spencer Reid whimpered as his new 'roommate' tugged on his towel, trying to rip it off of his lanky body. The strongly-built man pinned Reid down on the bathroom floor and stuffed a wad of facial tissues into his mouth and tied a rope securely over it, successfully muffling his screams. Next, he tied either leg to the corners of his sink, making sure his legs were spread apart but having no extra room for Spencer to struggle and kick. His hands and arms were free, though, and for that he was thankful- glad to have control of at least one of his many body parts.

The man who called him 'Marcus Harold' roughly hit Spencer in the face until he could visibly see the cuts and bruises forming. He smiled and let out a low laugh, clearly satisfied with his work so far.

As 'Marcus' beat at Reid's already fragile frame,Reid felt himself finally snapping into a dazed state where he couldn't tell if he was awake or even alive. Slowly, his eyes started closing and he soon fell into a light unconsciousness. And as he did so, he recalled the night that he first heard the news that he was going to be getting a new roommate.

_Spencer Reid sighed as he entered his apartment, glad to finally be home. His team had had a series of rough cases, and all he wanted to do was curl up on his bed and sleep the day away. As Reid reached for the elevator, his landlord halted him. _

"_What is it?" Reid asked. _

"_Dr. Reid, I understand that you work for the BAU and you are not home all the time. I also understand that you always pay your bills on time and never receive a complaint from your neighbors. For these reasons, I have sort-of favor to ask you." his graying landlord started in a some-what nervous tone._

"_Oh, sure; what can I help you with?"_

"_Well, I was hoping that you would consider allowing a roommate to move in with you. You know, just a nice young man about your age who could take care of things while you are gone. His name is Marcus Harold, and he needs a place to stay while he visits Virginia for a two-month period. His mother lives in the area, and she is very ill. He would stay with her, but she lives in a nursing home. The doctor doesn't think she will survive much longer- two months at tops- and he just wanted to stay in the state for a while. Would you be willing to share your apartment with him for a while?" he asked. _

"_Uh, sure. I suppose it wouldn't hurt to have someone else around for a few months, and I could always clear out my extra room for him to stay in." Reid lied, not really wanting a roommate. He knew that he shouldn't be selfish and let the man stay, but the thought of lugging his desk and heavy books out of his office/study room after just having surgery on his leg a months months ago wasn't very appealing to him. Inwardly sighing, Reid agreed..._

_The next day, a large black man with a hint of a mustache came smiling at Reid's door with a duffel bag between his muscular arms. In a sense, Marcus reminded Reid of a buffer Morgan. With a nervous smile, Reid opened his door for the stranger to enter. _

"_Uh, I was just about to take a shower. I will be leaving in about an hour for my job, so you can get settled in if you would like. Your room is the first door- well, the only door really- on the right side of the hallway." Reid stammered, trying not to be intimidated by the clearly larger man._

"_Thanks man; I really appreciate what you're doing for me. You know, most people wouldn't let a guy like me into their homes, even just for two months, so I really am thankful that I found someone nice enough to open up their home." he said in a thick, deep voice. _

"_Oh, it's not a problem. I'm not home very often, and I do have enough room for someone to stay over a few weeks, so I thought why not, you know?" Reid gave Marcus one last glance before shutting the bathroom door behind him..._

_Marcus smiled when Reid closed the door, thinking about how easy it was going to be from this point out. He had done enough research on the slightly younger, but much smaller man to know that he had a godson that he cared deeply about. He searched for the boy's address and quickly wrote it down. He found that his victims kept their mouth shut when they thought he was going to hurt someone they loved. _

_When he was sure that his host was naked and in the shower- finding that being naked in a shower with a stranger made his younger victims less likely to try to fight back- he turned the knob of the bathroom door to attack. Once he was inside, he pulled back the curtains and heard him gasp as he tensed at the sudden presence of another man. _

"_W-what ware you doing?" Reid asked. _

"_What do you think I'm doing?" Marcus smirked back before throwing Reid on the bathroom floor. When he went to turn the water off, Reid reached over to grab a towel to wrap around his thin body, feeling less vulnerable when he was covered. When Marcus turned around, he frowned at the towel now wrapped around Reid but left the matter for now. He would give Reid the sense of false hope as he tried him up, but as soon as he was in fact tied, he planned on ripping off the towel. He wanted to make it as painful as possible for him, and he knew that having his victim naked would only add to his dominance and thrill..._

The world stopped spinning and he could finally see again. It took his mind a minute to process what was happening, but when it did, he started to panic.

"Please! Don't do this; I-I'll do anything; just stop!" Reid begged.

As the man grinned up at Reid, he noted that 'Marcus' hadn't yet 'touched' him. The news came to relieve some of his fears, but he knew that the man would sooner or later get bored of just beating the hell out of him. But, for now, it seemed like enough.

"Don't tell any of your damn FBI friends or any other officer about this. Just keep in mind that I know where Henry lives, and it's not beneath me to kill kids." he warned.

Reid just nodded fearfully, relieved the attack seemed to be over- for now, anyways. With one final once-over of Reid's elegant frame, the man smiled and left the room. He headed to Reid's officer, where he would be sleeping for the time he was in Virginia, and left the room.

As soon as the man left, Reid threw on his pajamas and curled up in a corner, crying as he fought consciousness...

"**...Alright, so you should know that the first part of this is like the end of a case that continues into the stripper case because they overlap. You'll see why, just go with it for now ;) Hope you guys liked Chap #1! R&R?..." **


	2. Resemblance

"**...Alright, so I keep on changing my mind on how this story's going to go, but when I start writing I don't even think about that, so no more spoiler-like things from now on. Sorry people, but I've lost all control over my stories. R&R?...One more thing: I don't appreciate my stories being called racist. Pleaz, if you're going to say those things, log in so I can explain things to you (not yelling at you , either!) or don't say them at all..."**

Addicted Innocence-Chapter 2

Resemblance

When Spencer woke up, Marcus had his arms wrapped around him, cuddling him close to him. At first, Reid thought it felt nice, but when he realized who it was, Reid tensed up. He wanted Marcus to leave him alone, but he knew that wasn't going to happen. He looked over at his clock, noticing that he had less than an hour to go to work. Carefully, he wiggled his way out from under Marcus. He was suddenly glad that he seemed to be a heavy sleeper.

Quickly, Spencer threw on a clean set of clothes and washed up in the bathroom. He made sure that none of his injuries were visible, and once he was satisfied, he quietly left his apartment, never wanting to go back...

"Our new case is in Las Vegas." JJ started. "Young men in the late teens to mid twenties are being kidnapped in a local stripping club. All the teens are reported to be strippers at the club, but that seems to be their only connection. None of them look the same, visit the same places, or anything like that."

"Do we know what the UnSub is doing with them?" Hotch asked.

"No sir. None of them have showed up yet. We don't even know if they're dead."

"How do we know they've been kidnapped, then?" Morgan questioned.

"We have videotape of each man being drugged, bound, and being stuffed into the trunk of an unmarked car with no license plate. Each time, they have a new car, so they haven't been able to track him down that way."

"There's something else that you should know." JJ started.

"What is it?" Hotch asked.

"The last victim managed to fight the UnSub off." JJ clicked a button on her remote, making a picture of the victim appear.

Everyone's eyes darted at Reid when the picture showed up.

"Oh my god; he looks just like Reid!" Prentiss exclaimed.

"Damn, I think I believe in that stupid doppelganger crap now. I mean, they look like twins!" Morgan commented.

"The local police have seen pictures of our team before, and they know how close Reid looks to him. They've proposed that we send him in undercover as the victim and try to lure to UnSub out that way. It's more than likely that the UnSub will come back to finish the hunt, so it seems to be one of the only solutions to find the UnSub." JJ added.

"No way. We can't send Reid out like that, Hotch!" Morgan yelled, less than happy about the suggestion..

"Morgan, we don't have much of a choice. If you were in my position right now, I'm sure that you'd be more than willing to do it." Reid argued.

"He's right, Morgan. We have to send him out." Rossi agreed.

"Then send me out with him. I'm not letting some sleazy drunk lay put his hands on Reid." Morgan demanded more than asked.

"Fine. You can stay with Reid as long as you stay low-key. Don't seem too attached to him; it could get him in more trouble." Hotch warned.

"Uh, there's one small problem." Reid said with a little squeak, making it obvious he was nervous.

"What is it, Spence?" JJ asked.

"I have to go undercover as a stripper." Almost everyone had to repress a laugh with that. They hadn't yet considered how 'inexperienced' Reid was.

"When we get to Las Vegas, the police will bring in two strippers to help you with that. They also want to test out how realistic, or I should say, how well you can fake it at another club before sending you out." JJ explained, smiling all the while. The thought of Spence being on a pole was hilarious, and she didn't know if he could sell it.

"What about my leg? My doctor said I can't do certain things, and although she didn't say stripping, I'm pretty sure that one was a given." Reid asked.

"I'm not sure yet, but we will talk to the locals about it when we arrive. In the meantime, get your go-bags ready. Wheels up in 20." With that, Hotch dismissed the team.

Reid let out a nervous sigh, having a bad feeling about their latest case. How was he going to be able to fake stripping without panicking? And the cuts and bruises from Marcus- how was he going to hide those with more skin showing than covered? The whole situation was making him uncomfortable, and he could only hope that it would work out. He inwardly cringed at his own thoughts, wishing he didn't have an uncanny resemblance to their victim..

Marcus groaned when he realized that he was alone in the bed. He remembered last night; after beating Reid in the bathroom, he left the boy alone and left the apartment to talk to his boss. When he came back, Reid was sleeping in his bed. He smiled at the sleeping figure, slender and beautiful. He couldn't help himself; he needed to touch him somehow without disobeying his boss' orders. He settled for just holding the slim frame, allowing himself to run his hand up his curvy sides.

Right about now, he desperately missed him, but he knew that he couldn't get attached to this one. His boss had wanted him to bring Reid to him, and that was all he was going to do- no matter how hard it would be on him.

Marcus looked around for any signs of where Reid could have gone. He saw a small calendar on Reid's fridge with 'BAU Mandatory Therapy Session: 3 pm' written on one of the dates.

BAU; he recognized the name. 'So,' he thought, 'the boss wants an FBI agent? Odd, but then again, who wouldn't want something as pretty as that?' Marcus smiled at his thought before a new occurred to him. The BAU normally kept someone behind when they flew out- a computer expert, he thought. They would know where they are, and if he could trick them into telling him, he'd be back in the game. Without another thought, he picked up a house phone and dialed the number of the BAU that was conventionally written on the fridge calendar.

"BAU offices. How may I help you?" a woman asked, his guessed a secretary.

"I'm Spencer Reid's new roommate, and I just got a call saying that a relative of his is in the hospital. I forgot where he's at now, and his cell phone isn't on. Could you give me the number of his hotel so I could leave him a message?"

"First, I need to confirm that you are actually his roommate. It's nothing personal sir; it's just a new policy the BAU has picked up to protect our agents."

"Of course, I understand. We live in the Virginia Plains Apartment Building, apartment 723. My name is Marcus Harold." he supplied. He could hear the sounds of keys being hit on rapidly as he assumed the secretary looked up the information.

"Alright Mr. Harold, Spencer Reid is staying at the Marriott Hotel on First St., Las Vegas. His hotel number is 222-111-1234." Marcus scribbled down the information with a smile. That had been easier than he thought it would be.

"Thank you man. I just wanted to break the news to him before he was notified by the hospital." he lied.

"Of course sir, I understand." With that, she hung up.

Marcus quickly dialed another number, ready to spill the information that he had just received to his boss...

"**...Thnx for reading! R&R?...Pleaz PM me or mention in ur review if you are interested in participating in a CM writing contest tribute to our fave CM ladies who are leaving the show. Also, I am looking for a host(ess) to help handle the JJ entries so that I can deal with the Prentiss ones so that I can still answer Q's that the competitors may have and all that other crap :)..."**


	3. Training Session

"**...Is it sad that I always have to go back and read what happened last in my story? Even the ones I just updated the other day? Consider that your random musing. R&R...? "**

Addicted Innocence- Chapter 3

Training Sessions

The BAU landed in Las Vegas a few short hours later. They dropped their stuff off at their hotel rooms and quickly jammed into the their SUVs, ready to start their latest case.

"Spence posing as a stripper?" JJ started, shaking her head at the ridiculous thought. "This is not going to end well."

"Tell me about it." Hotch smirked uncharacteristically.

In the other SUV, Morgan, Rossi, Reid, and Prentiss remained quiet. Reid was too nervous about posing as a stripper to chat with his other team mates, while they were trying not to burst out laughing at the thought of Reid stripping.

The BAU shuffled through the entrance of the local police department. A handful of officers were ready at the entrance. "Hello, you must be the BAU." an older-looking man welcomed.

"Detective Asily, pleasure meeting you." JJ responded. "This is SSA Aaron Hotchner, accompanied with SSAs David Rossi, Emily Prentiss, Derek Morgan, and Dr. Spencer Reid. Our technical analyst in Quantico will most likely be joining us later if necessary."

"Thanks for coming. We could really use your help." With that, Asily beckoned them into a medium-sized room with two white boards, a thumb board, and a series of other office supplies with a large table in the center of the room. "We cleared out an old conference room for you guys to set up in. once again, we really do appreciate you guys heading out here."

"It's no problem." Hotch reassured. "We're glad you invited us in; I think we could really help out here." Then, with a wave toward Reid, he continued. "This is Dr. Reid. We discussed sending him under cover in place of Jared Kay, the victim who got away."

"Oh, of course." Asily nodded. "Jared Kay will be available later tonight. If your team isn't still in the building, we'll send him to Dr. Reid's hotel room. In the meantime, Micheal Layes can escort your team to the latest crime scene."

"Rossi, Prentiss,Reid- I want you two to head over to the club; check for any other connections and ask around for witnesses. Morgan and I will head over to the autopsy. JJ, stay behind and start working on press control." With a final nod, the BAU team split up...

"So Spencer, do you think you'll be able to handle all this?" Rossi asked as they entered the loud, already busy club.

"I grew up in Vegas, Rossi. This I can handle myself." Reid replied.

"Yeah, well, I think we both kind of doubt that this was exactly your scene." Prentiss huffed, laughing a bit toward the end.

"There's a lot about me that you don't know, _Agent Prentiss." _Reid said in a mysterious and suggestive tone.

"Oh really now?" Rossi said, raising his eyebrows.

"Hmm...Give us a clue." Prentiss suggested.

Reid turned around to face his team mate, a serious look on his face. "I grew up without a father, an although I still had a mother, my last two years at home were pretty rough on both of us. She was down to working two days a week at the university, and that wasn't enough to pay the bills. My father's alimony check always went to paying the house payment, and if we were lucky there was twenty dollars left after that. I had to find a job, but I was underage. I took anything I could get." Without saying another word, he whipped around and approached the strippers on the stage, preparing to talk to them.

Rossi and Prentiss shared a worried look before joining their younger co-worker, who was already interviewing the strippers...

Neither of the BAU groups had much luck the first day. The strippers were too..busy...to notice anything, and the autopsy didn't reveal anything to the team that they didn't already know. So they decided to go in for the day, ready for some much-earned sleep.

Reid immediately jumped into the shower when Morgan and himself reached their hotel room. He felt sticky from the hot weather, and he wanted to cool down before going to bed.

While Reid was in the shower, Morgan walked to the door as he heard the doorbell ring.

A young man, no _boy, _with dark solid black hair, a thin and frail body, and a curvy side waited outside the door with a smile on his face.

"Ho-lee crap." Morgan muttered, already seeing the similarities between the young boy and his friend. The only differences were that this boy was wearing make-up, and dyed black hair, and seemed more...flexible...than Reid.

"Yeah, I get that a lot." Jared Kay smirked. "So, where is Dr. Reid?" he asked as Morgan escorted him in.

"Oh, he's in the shower."

"Hmm...He should have waited until after the crash course, if you ask me."

"That's what I told him." Morgan smiled.

Just then, Reid came out in his regular clothes from the bathroom, his hair already drying from the humidity.

"Ah, you must be Dr. Reid." Jared smiled. "I'm Jared Kay."

"Nice to meet you." Reid greeted.

"So, is your friend here taking part of this, too?"

"Uh, I think that it-" Reid started, but Morgan cut him off.

"Yeah, I wanna be his, uh-"

"Costumer?" Jared supplied.

"Sure. I just don't want anyone touching." Morgan explained.

"Yeah, my boyfriend's like that, too. I'm sure you two are no different."

"Wait, we're not a couple." Reid said.

"Really?" Morgan nodded. "Huh- that's a shame. You two look pretty cute together.

"Well, anyways, we should probably get started. You have a lot to learn, even if you are from Vegas." With that, Jared brought a pole out of his bag and extended it until it was almost touching the ceiling, its end being held down by a weight.

"You should know that my stripper name is Jasper. I am sure that you can understand that I don't want my costumers to know my real name." he started. "And the make-up. I put it on myself, but I can show you how to do it later." Reid just nodded. "So I hear that you recently injured your knee?"

"Yeah, I was shot on a case." Reid nodded.

"Ouch." Jared grimaced. "Well, I wouldn't worry about being flexible with the pole. I often have the same few costumers, and they have the tendency of keeping me for the evening. You know, dance partners, drink buddies, anything else they may want, and then off to bed. My plan was to have your friend here in that situation."

"Wait, so you actually have costumers that 'buy you' for the night?" Reid asked.

"Yeah, happens more times than not." Jared admitted. "To be honest, I prefer it that way, because then at least I know what they're expecting, and they tend to pay more. What can I say? These men are more...dominant than most." Reid just nodded, understanding what Jared meant.

"So, you ready to give this bad boy a try?" Jared asked, patting the pole with his right hand.

"Not really, but I don't think I'll ever be." Reid admitted.

"Hey, that's why I'm here." Jared smirked. "Come on, give it a go."

Reid sighed before approaching the pole, terrified of it.

"Morgan, go join him! You two are going to have to get real close to each other if you want to sell this act. Even if you won't get much pole action, you will still be getting some."

Reid awkwardly put his hands on it, not sure what to do next. Sensing his discomfort, Jared started talking. "Just dance. It's as simple as that."

"Okay..."

"And dance with him." Jared pointed at Morgan.

To say that the duo looked awkward would be an understatement. Reid had managed to swing his body around the pole, but after that not much else succeeded. Morgan was trying to place his hands on Reid's hips, but Reid kept on skitting away.

"Relax Reid. I have random strangers touching me all day in my job. The least you could do is let Morgan fake it with you."

"I know, I know.." Reid murmured.

The second time around the pole was a little less awkward. Reid let Morgan put his hands where he wanted them, and he managed to move more fluently and more flexibly. Morgan was on the other side of the pole, watching Reid like Jared's costumers most likely did. He ran his fingers through Reid's hair and let his hands slide down his back.

"There you go! You're finally catching on to it." Jared encouraged.

Morgan shuffled over to be closer to Reid, but Reid playfully swung the other way.

"Nice." Jared commented. "Try to do more spontaneous things like that- be a tease!"

Reid complied, making Morgan turn every which way just to get closer to him. Finally, Reid let Morgan get close. He could feel his back being pressed against the pole, his leg being pulled up and around someone else's.

"Are you SURE you two aren't a couple?"

That final comment ruined it. Reid pushed Morgan off him, rushing toward the bathroom. After he slammed it closed, he pulled a towel around his shoulders. He tried not to think about what had happened in his apartment or the marks on his body or his feelings for Morgan-

'Wait, WHAT?' Reid thought. 'Where did that come from? I don't have feelings for Morgan! We're colleagues and nothing more than that!'

Reid banged his head against the wall, groaning.

'This is going to be a long and complicated case...'

"**...Uh-oh. Spencey's in trouble. Just wait until Jared actually MAKES him strip! R&R?..."**


	4. Exposed

"**...This chap is dedicated to they'recomingtotakemeaway for their more than inspiring review :) Thnx so much; I love hearing from all of you! Thnx for the feedback; now, do it again?..."**

Addicted Innocence-Chapter 4

Exposed

"Are you happy now? You made me scare him!" Jared hissed at Morgan.

"What? How is this my fault? You're the one who mentioned us being a couple!" Morgan shot back.

"Well, aren't we defensive?" Jared muttered under his breath. Then, louder, he continued. "And it IS your fault!" When he saw Morgan trying to argue back, he shook his head. "You know, it's just not worth it."

"What-"

"I said it's not worth it!" Jared growled.

"Fine! It's my fault, but how do we fix it?" Morgan asked.

"Move." Jared mumbled as he pushed Morgan out of his way, his curvy sides moving in a way that reminded Morgan of how Reid walked.

"Spencer, can I come in?" Jared asked, quietly knocking on the door. Not waiting for an answer, he opened the door.

"Hey." Reid said with a small smile, watching as Jared sat down next to him.

"You like him, don't you?" Jared asked. Reid nodded, staring at the floor. "Well, I just happen to know that he likes you, too."

"Really?"

"Really." Jared smiled.

"Did-did he tell you that?"

"No, but it's a little more than obvious."

"Well, how do you know?" Reid asked.

"I just do, trust me." Jared replied, touching Reid's shoulder reassuringly. "In the meantime, you need training."

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Reid sighed as he stood up.

"So we're good for now?"

"I'll manage." Reid nodded.

"Good, now let's go get you a man." With that statement, Reid slapped Jared. "Oh come on, you know you like me!" Jared accused.

"Yeah, well, I'd like you more if you wouldn't say things like that with Morgan in the room next to us." Reid murmured.

"Come on, let's get back in there." Jared guided Reid back into the room and motioned for him to go on the pole with Morgan. Both men obediently jumped back on, ready to start a new 'session'.

"Alright, so now that the tension's all gone, let's get back to work." Jared smiled. "But this time, Reid? Try actually stripping." Reid gulped before nodding, knowing that Jared was right. He wasn't quite sure if he was ready for it, though.

"Shouldn't we try putting the getup on first? I mean, I doubt he's going to be stripping in khakis and a long-sleeved shirt." Morgan suggested.

"Well, I was going to do it tomorrow, but I guess it'll help him get more practice putting everything on. Here, I think I have the stuff in my bag." Morgan passed the bag to Jared, who took out a black bundle of clothes. He threw the bundle at Reid, who just barely caught it. "Go change and then I will help you put the make-up on." Reid didn't reply- he simply walked back into the bathroom.

Reid nervously took off his clothes and put on the skin-tight black leather pants. Next, he put on the more simple black shirt. Once he was sure everything was on correctly, he looked at himself in the mirror. At first, when he held the outfit in his hands, he thought it would look horrible. But now, as he tried it on and looked at it in the mirror, it didn't look horrible on him. Although it wasn't what he would pick to wear, it looked okay on him, and for that much he was grateful. Fortunately, there weren't any visible marks yet, but he knew he would have to come clean once the clothes came off. Swallowing his emotions and tucking them safely away, he opened the door again.

"My, my, my! That looks awfully nice on you!" Jared cheered. "Although, I still think it looks better on me."

"Yeah,well, I bet you don't look nearly as awkward in it as I do." Reid mumbled.

"Please, you'll feel more comfortable in it in no time! Now come on, get on that pole!"

"Fine." Reid grumbled, stepping up on the platform that surrounded the pole. Morgan hopped up on the other side, his hand automatically sliding onto Reid's waist- a spot that he had grown to love to touch.

Jared smiled at the motion, realizing already where Morgan liked touching Reid. 'Interesting,' he though, 'it normally takes my 'customers' a bit longer than one round to find where they like putting their hands.' The thought made Jared smiled. He had a theory about Reid and Morgan already: Reid had started liking Morgan a LONG time ago, and Morgan had started liking Reid an even longer time ago. And, from the lack of physical tension, they were familiar with each other. Probably not 'bed intimate', as he liked to call it, but maybe 'hold me intimate'. With all the horrors and dangers that they faced on their job and the fact that they seemed to always room together, he was sure they helped each other deal with the nightmares and/or all together lack of ability to sleep that their job brought on. Cuddling Buddies, Jared had dubbed their type of relationship.

"Uh,how exactly do I do this?" Reid asked.

"Just start taking layers off. And Morgan, you're not being a very good customer." Jared scolded.

"What am I doing wrong?"

"You're not making the first move." Jared responded. When he saw the confused look of Morgan's face, he further explained. "Most of the dominant men who use my services like being in control of everything- like how my clothes are taken off. YOU have to take them off."

"Of course I do." Morgan mumbled, although Jared could hear a hint of..excitement, was it?..in his voice.

Morgan lowered his hand to the waist of Reid's jeans. He moved it over and stared undoing the zipper. He pulled it all the down before willing the too-tight pants off by Reid's side.

By this point, Reid was shaking like a twig. He knew that Morgan was going to see the bruises and cuts and burn marks and rope marks that laid over his body. He closed his eyes, fighting back tears as he felt his pants being pulled down to his thighs.

Something wasn't right- that much Morgan could sense. He stopped at Reid's thighs to look at his partner's face. "Reid, are you crying?"

Reid couldn't even deny it; what would be the point. He just nodded his head, whispering a weak 'yes.'

"Why?" Morgan asked, letting go of Reid's pants. Reid just turned his head away, looking down- ashamed. "Reid, you're scaring me."

Reid knew that he couldn't hide it any longer; he had to come clean. Reluctantly, he pulled down the rest of his pants- happy that he still had his regular boxers on underneath. Then, he wiggled off his shirt and stepped back, letting Morgan and Jared look at the mess that was his skin.

As a look of horror crossed the other two men's faces, Reid pushed back tears. Morgan walked closer to Reid. He placed his hand underneath Reid's chin, propping up his beautiful and angelic face. Then., after pushing hair out of Reid's face, he asked the question Reid had been dreading.

"Spencer, who did this to you?"

"**...EEK! What happens next? Oh, just to let you know, the hotel scene will prob extend 1-2 more chaps but will only take up two hours in 'real/show time.' Makes sense? R&R...?" **


	5. Liar, Liar

"**...Phew! Its taken me FOREVER to update. Okay, maybe not forever, but forever enough. I have the feeling a lot of you feel the same way :) R&R?...Oh, a lot of you have mentioned that you liked Jared/Jasper. Well, in a few chaps, ur gonna HATE ME..." **

Addicted Innocence-Chapter 5

Liar, Liar

_As a look of horror crossed the other two men's faces, Reid pushed back tears. Morgan walked closer to Reid. He placed his hand underneath Reid's chin, propping up his beautiful and angelic face. Then., after pushing hair out of Reid's face, he asked the question Reid had been dreading._

_"Spencer, who did this to you?"_

"I-I don't know." Reid lied. "It was just some random guy on the street, Morgan. I w-was walking home from the bookstore, and this guys came up behind me and knocked me out with chlorophyl. I woke up in a public bathroom stall with these marks on my body."

"Why didn't you report it?" Morgan asked, incredulous.

"Because...I was ashamed, and there was nothing they could do, anyways. I didn't see anything and they couldn't help me..." Reid whispered, his hands slightly shaking. He wanted to tell Morgan the truth, but he knew that 'Marcus' had eyes on Henry and Will. He couldn't take the chance- not yet, anyways.

"Spencer, this wasn't your fault. I wish..I wish you would have told me, though." Morgan replied. He pushed that stubborn piece of hair out of Reid's face again before hugging him close. Reid rested his head on Morgan's chest, looking away from him. He couldn't face his sad eyes right now- it would give him away. "Did he...rape you?"

"I t-think he tried to, but he didn't. My-my clothes were still on, and it didn't look like they were taken off. I must've woken up before he had time to." Reid reassured.

"Thank god." Morgan whispered, holding Reid a little closer to him. Reid couldn't help but cry- not for what had happened to him, but for lying to Morgan.

Jared watched the scene from the side lines, watching Reid's eyes intently. He was lying- that much was for certain. He wasn't going to press the issue, though. Not until the case ended, that is.

"Well, I'd hate to say this, but we have to get going. I want to show you have to apply the make-up, and then we can call it a night. Okay?"

"Yeah, that's fine." Reid nodded. "Can I put my other clothes on first?"

"Of course." Jared nodded, letting Reid go back into the bathroom. "Just let me know when you're done."

A few minutes later, Reid came out in his favorite pair of pajamas-a pair of red and black plaid pajamas that were a tad too big on him, but it was barely noticeable. Gideon had given him the set for Christmas the year he had decided to take his offer to join the BAU. Ever since, he had treasured the clothing set.

"Alright, just have a seat on the couch and I'll show you how to do it." Jared mumbled as he searched through his bag. Once he had the correct supplies out, he sat down on the floor.

"As much as I'd love to see how this would end, I'm going to bed. Please, don't wake me up if you need anything." Jared gave Morgan a smirk before waving him on.

"You know how to put mascara on, right?" Jared asked.

"Why would I know that?" Reid asked, earning an eye roll from Jared.

"I've got my work cut out for me, don't I?" Jared mumbled. Then, he took Reid through all the steps to 'gothing-up' Jasper...

It took about thirty minutes for Jared to go through the steps with Reid. He took him through some things more than once. They spent most of their time on the mascara, though.

"Do you think you can get it now?" Jared asked, his patience gone.

"I'll manage."

"Good, because you don't have any other choice." Jared smirked.

"How does it look?" Reid asked.

"Why don't you look for yourself?" With that, Jared whipped out a mirror and placed it in front of Reid's face.

Reid was stunned when he saw his face. Jared had applied a very thick layer of purple eye shadow under and above his eyelids. His now beyond black, mascara-ed up eye lashes stood out due to the less than subtle purple blush. His lips were chalked with black lipstick, and his nails had been painted a matching black.

"So are we going to dye my hair purple or black?" Reid smirked.

"Hmm, as tempting as purple would be, my hair is black." Jared smirked. "You like the getup?"

"Not hardly, but I'm not in charge of the rules here, am I?"

"Yeah, you're going to be a fine Jasper." Jared smiled.

"Almost forgot about the name change." Reid mumbled.

"What? You don't like the name Jasper?" Jared asked, sounding offended.

"It reminds me of Twilight."

"You read Twilight?"

"Yeah, my team was making fun of me because I've never read it before, so I decided to read it."

"Oh, well, good for you." Jared said sarcastically. "Well, I think we're done for the night. You can go wash off the make-up now and I'll be on my way."

"Thanks, Jared. See you in the morning." Reid said as he got up. Jared headed toward the front door as Reid walked tot he bathroom door.

"Night Reid. Oh, and one more thing." Jared called.

"What is it?"

"Liar, liar." With that, he left.

Reid stared at the door for a few minutes, confused. Did he know that he had lied to Morgan? Or was Jared the liar? Maybe both of them were lying...

Reid shook off the thought; he didn't want to think about it right now. As he wiped off the make-up, he thought about how miserable this case was going to be. Without a second thought, Reid headed to bed, ready to catch some sleep...

"**...A bit of a filler, but necessary. Besides, I'm about to start a new- well, almost new- story. It's a CM/White Collar X-over and the first chaps already up. Its called 'The FBI's Pawn'. For those of you who have read it, yeah, I'm continuing it. 5 stories at once-should be fun :) R&R for encouragement..." **


	6. Playing the Part

"**...You guys have a problem: I love my new WC/CM story and Tucker Bryant from Royal Pains. Hehehe...R&R...?" **

Addicted Innocence-Chapter 6

Playing the Part

Spencer Reid woke up the next morning more nervous than he was when he first started college, which, considering his age, height, and weight when he was 13, was really saying something. He sighed as he ran a hand through his messy hair. He would miss his brown hair color even if he was going to be able to take the dye out after the case was over.

Derek Morgan watched his colleague sigh and brush through his hair, recognizing both actions as signs of nervousness and/or frustration. By now, he was used to Reid's 'nervous ticks', but he still wasn't a fan of seeing them.

Spencer finally noticed Morgan staring at him and smiled. "Hey Morgan."

"Hey Spencer." Morgan mimicked. "You ready for tonight?"

"No, not really." Reid admitted. "I don't have a choice though, do I?"

"No, I guess not." Morgan gave his friend a sympathetic smile before getting off his bed. "Jared's on his way over, by the way." he added after a few silent seconds.

"I'll miss my hair color." Reid mumbled, twirling a now less messy strand of curly hair. Morgan smirked as he watched Reid playfully touch his hair. "I know I'll get to take the dye out, but it doesn't seem right."

"I think it'll be fun to see you all gothed-up." Morgan teased. "SSA Dr. Spencer Reid- the man with multiple doctorates, an IQ of 187, an eidetic memory, and the one and only exception to the BAU's age rule. I'd love to see you as a goth, because I can't picture it at all!"

"Shut up!" Reid hissed, his cheeks blushing red.

"Alright kid, I'll stop. And don't worry, the team won't say anything. They know that you're doing this for a very good reason-you're protecting someone's life."

Suddenly, there was a knock on the hotel door. Reid sighed as he got up to open it. "Hey Spencer. Sleep well?" Jared asked as he walked passed Reid.

"Good. How about you?" Reid replied.

"Good, good." he shrugged off, already going through his bag of 'goodies'. He pulled out his black hair dye kit and waved it in front of Reid's face, obviously trying to tease the younger man. Reid glared at Jared, making it obvious that he was unhappy about the dye. "Hey, be a good sport!" Jared hissed, wagging a finger in front of Reid's face.

"Yeah, easier to say when you're not the one who has to dye their hair goth black." Reid mumbled.

"Well technically, I did dye my hair goth black." Jared smirked.

"Willing." Reid pointed out.

"Hardly matters." Jared murmured. Then, when he finally had all of his supplies, he beckoned Reid to join him in the bathroom.

"You didn't wash your hair yet, did you?"

"I combed it." Reid said.

"Take a shower first. The dye will settle in better if your hair's clean." Without another word, he left the bathroom.

Jared settles down on the couch, searching his bag once more for the make-up before realizing he left his make-up bag in his car. "Hey Morgan, I'm going to go out to my car for a second. I just have to grab the make-up really quick." Jared called.

"Alright, I'll keep the door unlocked for you." he shouted back.

"Thanks." Jared said as he walked out of the hotel room.

Once Jared left, Morgan made his way to the bathroom, his headphones blasting some rap song in his ears. He opened the door, just in time to see a very wet Reid stepping out of the bathroom. "Oh my god!" Morgan yelled when he saw his friend. Reid immediately searched around for something to cover himself up with before settling for the shower curtain itself.

"You could've knocked!" Reid hissed.

"Right, sorry man. He slammed the door shut and sat on the couch, blushing. He had seen Reid's scars before, but he had never seen all of them. In fact, he found it odd that the marks seemed to be everywhere on his body. Reid had said that his clothes hadn't been taken off. Reid's clothes had either been ripped or he was lying to him. Not wanting to consider the first option, he opted for the second one and left it at that.

Reid pulled a towel around his waist and found another one to shake his hair dry with. He tried to gather his thoughts and calm down a little. After a few minutes of just sitting on the bathroom floor, he decided trying to calm down was useless. Opting to give up on his attempts, he stood up and got dressed. Then, he propped the door open and Jared came in.

"Hey, what's up with Morgan?" he asked as he closed the door. The bathroom was small, and when the door was opened, it took up half of the bathroom since it couldn't open all the way. Jared kept the door shut so he could stand behind it while he worked on Reid's hair.

"Oh, he-uh, walked in on me." Reid stammered.

"When you were in the shower?"

"When I was getting out of the shower."

"Yikes." Jared replied before turning back to the hair dye. Deciding Reid wasn't in the mood to talk about what had happened, he moved back to Reid's hair...

About an hour later, Reid came out with black hair and pin-straight hair. Reid could tell Morgan was about to comment on the hair color, but Reid stopped him. "Let's focus on the case for once." he muttered. With that, Morgan, Reid, and Jared walked to the BAU's SUV, ready to head off to the station...

The rest of the BAU team were ready to comment on Reid's hair, but they immediately stopped themselves when they saw the upset look on Reid's face. Apparently, something had gone wrong and upset Reid. They were all curious about what had happened, but they knew now wasn't the time to ask questions.

"You two ready to 'work it'?" Jared asked teasingly.

"Yeah, sure." Reid muttered before pushing him aside and taking his spot around the table.

"Reid, Morgan- you two are going to be working on training with Jared at another bar while the rest of the team starts circulating the profile. Is that okay?" Hotch asked. He wanted to make sure the agents were okay with missing out on so much of the profiling, knowing that neither of them were too happy about the situation.

"No complaints here." Morgan mumbled.

"That's fine, Hotch." Reid said.

"Good. We're going to split up and meet back here at five. We'll discuss the progress we've made over dinner and decide where to go from there." Hotch nodded dismissively, and the BAU team split up...

Reid quickly changed at the bar. With Jared's supervision, he put on the make-up successfully, but there was a certain edge to Reid's actions that made Jared aware that he was upset about something. He wanted to comment, but he knew that Reid needed time for himself. Once Reid was dressed up as Jasper, he parted ways with him. Jared took a spot in the back of the bar with a cop at his side. They both watched as Reid made his way onto the stage.

'Jasper' swung his body around the pole, convincingly waiting for Morgan to appear. A few minutes later, Morgan showed up with a cocky smile on his face.

"Hey Pretty Boy." he started. "Got a name?"

"Jasper." Reid smiled back. "Get up here."

"My pleasure." Morgan put his hands on the pole as Reid swung his body closer to Morgan, whose hands flew to his sides and worked their way down to his waist. He let out a moan as Reid moved around the floor seductively. Reid ran his hand down Morgan's chest as Morgan swung himself around to Reid's other side. Reid surprised him, though, and moved back toward Morgan. Seeming pleased, Morgan's smile grew. "My, aren't you beautiful?"

Reid gulped. Morgan hadn't said that final sentence playfully or flirting. He said it like it was true, as if he actually thought he was beautiful. "That's a new one." Reid whispered, his long, mascaraed eyelashes batting, making him look more innocent and more attractive. Before he knew what he was doing, his lips were on Reid's, passionately and greedily taking control of the younger man. Reid tried not to whimper as the man kissed him. Instead, he ended up embracing the kiss. About half a minute later, Morgan finally let go. When Morgan stopped, Reid smiled innocently and starting around the pole again. After a few rounds around the pole, they stopped. Reid leaned closer to Morgan, letting him wrap his hands around him, engulfing his small figure. "How about we take off, head over to my room?"

"Of course." Morgan whispered, placing a gentle kiss on Reid's head. He found himself smelling Reid's hair, taking in his intoxicating scent. His head moved down nuzzling Reid's neck. Reid, seeming just as distracted as Morgan, lead his partner to the dummy hotel room on the floor above them. The club they would be stripping at had a hotel above it, so they had rented a hotel room for an hour at their current bar to see how smoothly they could 'disappear.' Once Morgan shut the door behind them, Reid turned around to face Morgan. He was going to make a comment, but Reid lunged forward and attacked Morgan's lips with his own, pushing Morgan against the door. After a few minutes, Morgan grabbed hold of Reid's wrists and pushed him onto the bed. He let the smaller man curl on top of him, cuddling closer until his head was buried in his now bare chest. As much as Morgan wanted to jump Reid right then and there, he knew he couldn't. Reid wasn't ready- _he _wasn't ready.

So Morgan and Reid laid together on the bed, waiting for the call saying that it was safe for them to leave. Morgan placed a gentle kiss on Reid's forehead as he nuzzled closer, his eyes fighting to stay open. Before he knew it, Reid was asleep...

"**...Oooh, I thinks someones likes a certain other someone :) hehehe...R&R?..." **


	7. One Night Stand

"**...Now that Pain is dead and gone, I can focus on my other stories. Once I finish my NCIS/CM X-Over, I'll post the first chap to 'White Light'. R&R?...Oh, and u guys r gonna kill me for ending it where I did!..."**

Addicted Innocence- Chapter 7

One Night Stand

Derek Morgan woke up not even an hour later. He yawned before looking over at Spencer Reid, who was still sound asleep. He looked peaceful and young as he slept, two qualities that Derek had always loved about Spencer. He let a small smile spread across his face, knowing the Spencer was right next to him and safe.

Suddenly, the doorknob starting moving, obviously signaling that they had cleared the first round. Morgan smiled, relieved that they wouldn't have to delay the 'steak-out' any longer, but he frowned as he pictured him and Reid on the bed- together.

David Rossi entered the small hotel room and smirked when he saw the two people he was looking for. "You know this is pretend, right?" he joked.

"He fell to sleep." Morgan shrugged.

"In your arms and entangled with your legs?" Morgan just glared at Rossi, who in return threw his hands up. "Alright, alright."

"How did it go?" Morgan asked.

"Reid didn't strip."

"I noticed."

"He's a stripper."

"We're working on it."

"Well, work a little faster. We don't have time to do another practice round, so you're going to have to, uh...remind him, shall we say?...to strip next time." he said suggestively.

"Right." Morgan sighed, trying not to shift and wake Reid up.

"Is it just me, or has he been falling to sleep on like a whim anymore?" Rossi joked, thinking back to all the times they had had down time on their latest few cases. Reid had even skipped dinner a few times to sleep.

"We'll talk to him about it later." Morgan agreed.

Then, without warning, Rossi walked over to the side of the bed and flipped the mattress over, surprised at his own strength.

"Ow." Reid muttered as he woke up, somehow on the floor.

"What the hell, Rossi?" Morgan exclaimed.

"I can honestly say I wasn't expecting it to actually flip.' Rossi laughed. "Sorry about that."

"Oh, yes, because you sound SO convincing!" Reid hissed.

"Whatever." Rossi muttered, biting his tongue. "We have to go. Meet me downstairs in five minutes."

A few minutes after returning to the police station, Hotch beckoned Reid and Morgan into an empty office. Once they were all inside, he shut the door.

"Rossi told me about the...condition, he found you two in." Hotch started. Reid automatically flushed red; Morgan wiped a hand over his face. "So it's true, then?"

"It depends on what he told you." Morgan responded.

"He told me that you" Hotch lifted his eyes toward Reid, "were sleeping on Morgan with your legs on his own."

"Well, that much is true." Reid sighed.

With that, Hotch turned his attention to Morgan. "Did you have a one-night stand with Reid?"

"No!" they both shouted.

"Then why were you-" Reid stopped Hotch, though.

"We both understand that we have to pretend to be attracted to each other, and we understand the difference between fiction and nonfiction. That was fiction- this case is fiction. I was tired, and Jared told us we needed more chemistry, so we thought that if we...slept together and actually sleep, it would help make it more believable." Reid lied.

"Are you sure that's all that happened?"

"Yes, of course." Morgan said. Reid nodded in agreement.

"You understand why I asked, right?"

"You're the team leader, and if we started to...to like each other on this case, it would-_could, jeopardize_ the case." Reid said.

Hotch nodded, signaling that he was right. "That's it." he said, dismissing the two other agents. Before they left the room, he added, "Good luck." The two agents turned around a smiled, then they left the room.

Hotch watched as Reid and Morgan walked down the police hallways.

"How'd it go?" Rossi asked.

"Reid lied to me." Hotch sighed. "He said that Jared told them they needed more chemistry together, but Jared told me that they seemed to have a lot of chemistry, which was beneficial to the case."

"Do you think they...?"

"No,i don't think they slept together, but I do think there's something going on between them."

"How should we handle this?" Rossi asked.

"We're not."

Before Rossi could say anything, Hotch turned around on his heel and headed off toward the make-shift conference room.

Rossi watched as he friend power-walked out of the hallway, sighing as he tried to catch up with him. "I hope he's right." he muttered before rejoining him...

**The Next Day: 8pm**

"You ready, Reid?" Jared asked once he had gotten the young agent situated in his getup.

"Why do you bother asking?" Reid sighed, obviously nervous.

"Relax, you're team will be spread out through the room. All you have to do is swing around for a little, have Morgan join you, start stripping, and we'll take care of the rest." Jared reassured.

"I know. It's just..." Reid didn't know how to finish the sentence, though. So instead, he said, "I'm just really nervous."

"Gee, I couldn't tell." Jared smirked, causing Reid to look away. "Hey, you know I didn't mean anything by it. You'll do great."

"Spence, it's time." JJ said, walking in from behind them. Reid just nodded and followed JJ out, his mind screaming at him that he was about to be in serious trouble...

'Jasper' walked up on the stage, his hips swinging left to right. He waited on the pole anxiously, but he hid it well as he swung side to side, becoming 'one with the pole', as Jared as described it. A few men tried to join Jasper, but each time someone from his team managed to feign them off with the offer of a free drink.

After about ten minutes, Jasper saw Morgan walking up to the stage, a cocky grin placed on his face.

"Hey Pretty Boy, got a name?" he asked.

"Jasper." he smiled, a playful smile on his face. "Why don't you join me?"

"Only if you say please."

"Please." Jasper whispered, his mouth near Morgan's ear as his head nuzzled Morgan's neck.

"That was convincing." he smirked. Then, he grabbed Jasper's waist and pulled him back up to the pole. His left hand ran up and down Reid's side all the way to his thigh, his other hand staying in place on his waist. Jasper swung around the pole, Morgan always following him wherever he went.

"I'm sorry." Morgan whispered in Jasper's ear.

"What for?" he whispered back.

As his answer, his hand lowered to the zipper of Jasper's leather pants. Jasper closed his eyes, fighting the growing panic within him. Morgan pulled them down before placing a soft kiss on Jasper's thigh. His kissed his way up to his chest, when he then starting lifting up his tight shirt. Jasper fought back tears; he felt so exposed and vulnerable, knowing that his team and so many strangers were watching...

That's when he first heard his name being called.

"Spencer! What the hell are you doing?"

At first, Morgan and Jasper tried ignoring it, but every time they heard it, the voice kept coming closer. Their team wasn't reacting to it, which lead them to believe that whoever was saying it wasn't a threat.

That was, before Morgan felt the hand pulling him off Jasper. The man punched Morgan in the face before walking toward Jasper.

"Dad..."

"**..Uh, oh. Daddy dearest is about to cause some serious problems! R&R?..." **


	8. Back Up

"**...And now, the answer you've all been waiting for: Why is Spencey's daddy at the gay strip club?...Oooh, and YAY! I finally surprised you all (well, according to the reviews), now I can die happy!..."**

Addicted Innocence-Chapter 8

Back-Up

"Dad..."

"What the hell are you doing here with _him? _You're not a damn stripper!" William Reid shouted.

"You have to leave now!" Reid hissed. 'Why hadn't his team stopped him? Where were they, anyways?' Reid thought. He couldn't see even one of his team mates in sight; it was unnerving, to say the least.

"Then you're coming with me!"

"Mr. Reid, you're son's undercover with me; we're on a case." Morgan said, suddenly speaking up.

"What? But the BAU doesn't go undercover..."

"Well, we had to for this one." Reid muttered. Then, he turned his attention to Morgan. "Can you see anyone on the team? Our cover's blown; we have to get out of here." It was obvious that Reid was trying not to panic, signaling to Morgan that he had to do something...and fast.

"Just try to keep low for a few minutes. I'll look around for them." he sighed. Reid and William nodded before making their way to a near-by booth. Once Morgan was out of sight, Reid sighed and rested his head in his hands. He suddenly felt an extreme pressure in his head, banging and screaming at him to leave. He fought the urge, though, and as much he he wanted to talk to his father about why he was in the club for the first place, he lowered his head and fought back the noises rushing in his ears and through his head...

Morgan found most of half his team directly outside of the strip club. JJ and Hotch were standing around a man crouched on the floor, grasping at his chest.

"The ambulance is on the way." JJ said as she hung up her cell phone.

"What the hell just happened?" Morgan asked.

"Someone tried to mug Jared outside the bar. The group shot him in the chest when he saw us and they ran off. Luckily, it just brazed him; he should be fine." JJ answered. "We don't believe it had any connection with the case, though. The suspects were too young."

"Well, is anyone still inside?" Morgan sighed. He didn't like the way things were turning out.

"Yeah, Prentiss and Rossi are at the exits." Hotch replied. "Why, did something happen?"

"Reid's dad was there, and he totally freaked when he saw me and Reid. Our cover's blown."

"Damn it."Hotch muttered. He turned his attention back to JJ and Jared. "Will you two be okay?"

"Yes, of course." JJ nodded.

"Good; I'll go inside and help get Reid and his father out of there. If you see Prentiss or Rossi, tell them what's going on." With that, Morgan and Hotch reentered the bar...

"Where were they?" Hotch asked.

"Uh, they were standing near the stage, but I saw them walk toward that booth. I saw them sit down together before I went looking for you." Morgan said. Hotch and Morgan started over toward the string of booths on the left side before quickly realizing they were all blank.

"Damn it!" Morgan cursed."He was RIGHT there!"

"The UnSub got him." Hotch said. "He snuck in right passed us..."

"Or he was already here."

"But what about his father? The UnSub would've left him behind." Hotch added.

"We should check outside; maybe he's still there." Morgan suggested.

"You're right; let's go."

**Half an Hour Later**

Morgan had been searching outside of the club for William, but he still hadn't found him. There weren't any clues as to where he was or who had taken him- that is, if he had been taken. He continued searching, though. He had to find him; he had to find his Spencer.

Hotch looked around the parking lot; he still hadn't found anything, but he was hopeful.

Suddenly, he heard a weak voice call something out-a name, he guessed. As he drew closer to the edge of the parking lot, where the end of the cement met with the wooded area, he heard the voice with better clarity. The man was saying 'Spencer' over and over again. Hotch moved a few tree branches and scarce litter as he searched for the man. He had a feeling he knew who it was, but he had to be sure.

"William Reid?" he called out. He wasn't sure where exactly the man was and he needed the man to respond so he could figure out where he was.

"Here!" he yelled. Hotch followed the sound and quickly found the man in a bush. He pulled him out and sat him on the edge of the parking lot.

"HEY!" Hotch yelled, immediately getting JJ's attention. "We need an ambulance!"

"They're around the corner; I'll tell them when they get here!" he shouted back.

Hotch turned his attention back to William, and he sat down beside him. "Where did he injure you?"

"He shot my arm and threw me out of the car. I think I twisted my ankle in the process." William replied through gritted teeth. "I'm fine, though. Find my son!"

"We're working on it; I promise." Hotch reassured. William nodded his head, not entirely sure what he should be doing. As if reading his mind, Hotch continued talking. "Try to stay still; if you keep moving,it'll start bleeding even worse. We're going to find Re-Spencer, okay?"

"No." William spat back. "My son was just kidnapped!"

"I know how much it hurts when your son's in danger; I'm a father, too. I don't know what I'd do if something like this ever happened to my son-"

"You'd do everything you could and then some." William cut in. "Tell me it isn't true." he challenged.

"I know it is, but you won't be able to help him unless you get yourself to a hospital first." Hotch replied.

After a few silent beats, William looked up at Hotch, a tear in his eye. "Do you know why I was here in the first place?"

"No, I don't."

"I got a text message from someone. It said that someone had saw my son stripping at a nightclub. Of course, I didn't believe it, so I ignored it. But then, they sent me a picture. Could that help any?"

"It might." Hotch nodded. "Do you have your phone?"

"Yeah, it's in my pocket." William dug into said pocket with his uninjured arm and retrieved the phone. He handed it to Hotch, who immediately took it. He placed it in his pocket, making a mental note to have Garcia process it later in case there were any incripted files or security features.

Suddenly, William and Hotch heard the ambulance coming around the corner. They both relaxed a little, knowing that help was on the way. They watched as the van pulled into the parking lot and quickly board Jared onto a gurney. Then, the ambulance came toward their direction. It came to a short stop when two men immediately ran out of the back. They placed William on the gurney just as quickly as they had with Jared.

"Do you want to ride with them?" one of the paramedics asked.

"No." Hotch replied. Even if he wanted to, he knew that he had to get back to his team. They needed to find Reid-and fast. The medic nodded before closing the door and signaling for the driver to take off.

Hotch watched the ambulance take off, frowning. Something was wrong- something other than their current case. And as the ambulance spun out not even two miles down the street, he knew what it was.

"Call another ambulance!"

**"...Oops! I'd say it sucks to be them right now. Aren't I evil, leaving it like that and all? R&R if you agree!..."**


	9. Another Ambulance

"**...Sorry if I've confused you, but it should be clear soon what's going on...All facts were googled, BTW. So blame google for mistakes, not me :) ..."**

Addicted Innocence-Chapter 9

Another Ambulance

_Hotch watched the ambulance take off, frowning. Something was wrong- something other than their current case. And as the ambulance spun out not even two miles down the street, he knew what it was._

_"Call another ambulance!"_

Hotch and JJ, the only two BAU agents outside, rushed toward the ambulance. They drew their guns out as Hotch flung the back doors of the ambulance open. "FBI!" both JJ and Hotch shouted. They both quickly realized that there wasn't anyone- besides the people who were supposed to be- inside the ambulance.

"W-what happened?" William choked out.

"We don't know." JJ admitted as she looked around the ambulance. An MT laid bloody on the floor, groping his stomach in pain. A medical instrument had fallen on top of him, causing a cut to appear on his now bloody stomach. William seemed unharmed, luckily enough. She looked over to the other gurney and frowned. "Where's Jared? I didn't see anyone enter or leave the ambulance..."

"Neither did I." Hotch replied. He looked down at the floor for a minute, knowing that something had to be there.

"I'll check on the driver." JJ said, seeing that Hotch had the back of the ambulance under control.

"Good idea." Hotch mumbled, obviously distracted by something she had obviously missed. He felt the floor, looking for any bumps or ridges. After a few minutes, he felt it. He put his pinky in the small gap between the floor of the ambulance and a rough square in the middle on the floor. He pushed up, successfully bringing the square up. Directly underneath them was a manhole-the cover missing. 'The UnSub must've been in the ambulance-this precise ambulance. He removed the manhole cover using a small machine and replaced it with a much lighter substance that he could easily remove. He grabbed Jared- his original victim- and took off. There had to have been at least one other man; he needed help getting the machine for the manhole and to also help split up to get Reid and the other get Jared. We're dealing with a team.' Hotch thought.

"The driver of the car is missing, but there was a small explosion underneath the passenger's seat. No one was in that seat; everyone was in the back." JJ said, coming up from around the corner.

"We're dealing with a team." Hotch replied. "The driver must've been one of them. The bomb was probably a distraction, trying to throw us off their track and make the crash look more realistic. Call Garcia; ask her to track down the 911 call you made; see if anyone tapped the phone line and take the call instead of the ambulance. They must likely have been listening into the local 911 line, waiting for this call."

"On it." JJ called as she walked away, already dialing the familiar number.

"The real ambulance is here!" Morgan yelled, brushing passed JJ in his tracks. "Is everyone alright?"

"Yeah, I think so." Hotch sighed. "This ambulance was a fake; there was an opening in the bottom of the floor leading off into the sewer. The manhole was replaced so he could get through. The UnSub most likely was driving the ambulance, and another person inside took Reid and shot William."

"So we're looking at a team?" Morgan asked, earning a nod from Hotch.

"And what would a team want with young male strippers from a Las Vegas club?" Hotch hinted at.

Morgan whipped off his sunglasses,shaking his head. "You don't think...?"

"What else could it be?" Hotch challenged.

"You're right." he sighed. "Damn, we've gotta find that kid now. There's no way he could handle that."

"Handle what?" Rossi asked, joining the scene with Prentiss at his heels.

"The UnSub's working a team-dynamic." Morgan started.

"Why?" Prentiss asked.

"He's scouting sex slaves." Hotch answered.

"I thought that mainly happened with women. I've never heard of a case with men..." Rossi interjected.

"Yeah, it's rare, but it's not unheard of." Hotch said.

"It works the same most of the time: the 'slave' is kidnapped, taken to an elite area with little to no outside exposure, they're 'tried out' and 'trained', and then they're sold to the highest paying buyer." Morgan added.

"He's right, Rossi. What else could it be? I mean, it would explain just about everything." Prentiss commented.

"Now, we just have to prove it. We need evidence." Rossi said.

"Unfortunately, almost all the evidence we need is on the victims themselves, that is, unless we catch them in the act." Morgan replied.

"And to do that on private residences, we need a warrant." Hotch said.

"Or probable cause." JJ called as she walked back toward the group. "We got it to stick on the case with the man abducting women using his children. We sent Prentiss in as a citizen and waited for our probable cause. In this case, I'm sure that we'll be able to hear them scream or something like that."

Hotch nodded before speaking. "Did Garcia find anything?"

"Uh, yeah. The local lines were definitely tapped, but the UnSub used a disposable cell phone. She can't trace it."

"JJ, I want you to go back to the police station and try to set up a press conference. Tell them what we know so far and mention that we're giving the specific profile tomorrow. Could you call Garcia and ask her if she can find anything on William's phone?"

"Of course." JJ nodded.

"Morgan, stay with William at the hospital. When he's up to it, ask him if he remembers anything. Prentiss, search Jared's house. See if you can find anything related to the case. He willingly came to the police to help, and we already have the rights for a search. Rossi, stay with me. We're going to look for evidence here and start asking around for witnesses.

With that, the BAU team split up, all of them more than ready to find the evidence that could close the case...

And bring Reid back to them...

Spencer Reid cringed underneath the harsh lighting, propping himself up with his arms. Once his vision refocused, he looked around. Dark, brick walls, dirty white tiles underneath him, and a single table pushed off to the side.

Suddenly, the door opened, and he was greeted with a large man with a smirk on his face.

"Welcome to hell, Dr. Reid..."

"**...Yeah, not much happening, but I always ignore the team in my stories. Bad me. Leave Reid alone for a chapter or two. Ha! Like that's going to happen! R&R?..." **


	10. Taken by Surprise

**"….My computer's still being a piece of crap, and I can't afford to replace it, but here is my attempt to update. R&R? Oh, and I interviewd for ilovetvalot's Chit Chat on Author Forum-thingy…"**

Addicted Innocence-Chapter 10

Taken

Spencer Reid gulped as he heard his captor's voice. His vision was still fuzzy, but the voice sounded familiar to him. He squinted, causing his headache to grow. The man glared at Reid's lack of response before whacking him in the back of his head. "Don't you recognize me, Spencer?" he growled.

"Can't…see…" Reid choked out. "Blurry."

"It'll pass." the man mumbled. "In the mean time, I think we have some things we need to discuss." he added.

"I think I have to agree with you." Reid muttered, obviously annoyed at his vision's lack of obedience. His mind was screaming at him to focus on the man's words and ignore his vision, knowing that, logically, it would become refocused in a few more minutes. He shook his head and straightened up again.

"Do you know why you're here?" he asked.

"You're the UnSub that my team is trying to catch. You kidnap strippers from gay clubs in Las Vegas and torture them, my guess by raping them."

"Well, that's one way to put it." the UnSub smirked. "You're half right, I'd say."

'Half right? Which part am I right about?' Reid. As if reading his mind, the man continued.

"You're right; I am kidnapping strippers from gay bars, but I'm not torturing them."

"Then who is?" Reid asked. He blinked his eyes a couple time, glad that they seemed to finally be refocusing .

"Whoever buys them." The sentence was the only hint Reid needed to figure out just what exactly was going on. He closed his eyes and leaned his head against the wall, digesting the horrible revelation he had just encountered. "I'm shocked it took you so long to figure out just what exactly's going on." the man admitted. "You probably knew all along; you just didn't want to face the truth. I can understand, but as a profiler, I had come to expect more of you."

That was when Reid finally realized who had taken him. Panic raised throughout his body as his vision finally cleared. He scanned over the man's harsh features, his mind automatically connecting the dots like it had been trained so well to do. "You're…you're…"

"Marcus. Yes Spencer, of course am I! Why else would I have picked you? To me, it was too risky, but to the higher ups? You were worth it. And now I'm starting to see their reasonings. When I was in your apartment with you, do you know how hard it was for me not to break down and jump you right there?" Marcus lowered himself to the floor, sliding a hand around Reid's waist. "You were so perfect and beautiful and curvy…." he whispered seductively. "I wanted you so bad for myself, but I know that I can't have you.

They had much bigger plans for you."

"Like selling me to the highest bidder?" Reid growled back, trying his best to shove Marcus back through the restraints.

"Do you know just how much that highest bidder will offer, Spencer? Do you even realize just how appealing you are to men like me? I bet you don't even know how many 'men like me' there are in this world. Far too many, Spencer, and they're all looking for what you have to offer."

Spencer whimpered as the man grabbed hold of his thigh a little too roughly, the already sore patch of skin now screaming in agony. Marcus chuckled as the much thinner man struggled underneath his grasp. No matter how much he tried to fight, Marcus knew the younger man would never be able to fight off his strength. He forced Spencer's lips onto his own, moaning as he heard Spencer cry. He roughly parted lips and pulled him by the hair, slamming his head against the wall. He forced him to look into his dark blue eyes, waiting as he felt the fear radiate off Spencer.

"I've been given the opportunity to, uh, 'train you', and I fully plan to take advantage of that opportunity. You try to leave, you disobey, you try to fight back? We go all night, and you don't even have half a clue how bad that's gonna hurt you. I don't plan to hold back, and neither will the men who we'll auction you off to. What I do to you will be 10 times less painful than what they'll do, and the boss-man wants to make sure you can handle that." Marcus stood up and headed toward the door. Just as he was about to reach out for the handle, he paused and turned around. "I know you're smart- smarter than anyone here will give you credit for. If you do manage to escape, just keep in mind that our little threat still stands. Now, I highly doubt you'd want anything to happen to Henry, so if I were you, I'd behave." With that, Marcus slammed the door…

William Reid woke up in a quiet and very plain atmosphere. Harsh lights blinded him for a few seconds as his mind processed what had happened. When everything finally came back to him, he groaned. He had been shot, not fatally, but still. And his son-Spencer was missing. A man that Spencer worked with had found him in the parking lot shortly after he had been shot, and he had promised to find his son. His head spun with worry as he waited, something he was never good at. After what seemed to be forever, a nurse finally appeared.

"Mr. Reid, you're awake." she smiled. "Your surgery went well, and you will be making a full recovery."

"Is….is there anyone here from the FBI?" he asked.

"Yes, a woman named JJ. Would you like to speak with her now, or would you prefer to wait a bit?"

"I'd like to see her now, if that is possible." he responded.

"Yes, of course." she answered. With a final nod, she opened the door and a blond woman replaced her spot.

"Are you JJ?" William asked.

"Yeah, I work with Spence." she nodded.

"Has your team found him yet; what about Jared?"

"No, but we know that the UnSub kidnapped both of them. He's working with a team, which is how they planned the ambulance to crash so they could kidnap Jared but yet still reach your son."

"So he knew Spencer was undercover?"

"Yes, we believe so. It's the only way to explain how he knew where Jared would be."

"Why did he kidnap my son? Spencer was just posing as a stripper…?"

"We believe the UnSub somehow knew Spence. Perhaps he saw him walk out of the police station when he first arrived, but we're not ruling anything out yet. Once my team has a working profile, we'll be able to better determine how this UnSub knew him. In the mean time, do you think you could tell me what happened when you were waiting with your son in the bar?"

"Honestly, I don't know. All I remember was talking to my son about the text message I received with the photo attachment, and them I felt a hand creep up against my throat. He put a cloth up to my mouth and then I was out like a like. I vaguely remember someone doing it to Spencer, too. He had a ring on his hand- a class ring. Uh…'91 was the year, and it had a dark blue stone and a blue bird."

"School mascot?"

"Yeah, that's what it looked like." William nodded.

"Alright, that's good." JJ said, smiling a little in effort to relieve some of William's anxiety.

"Could that help identify him?"

"It's very possible, yes." JJ replied. "Do you remember anything else?"

William paused for a moment, trying his hardest to remember what exactly had happened. "I'm sorry, there's just….there's just nothing there." William sighed. "I can't remember anything."

"That's okay. Most people aren't even able to give us as much as you have already. The information you have us can really help solve the case. We can track down which school has that mascot and look at the student seniors for '91. Then, we can narrow the list down to only a handful of names using the profile."

"Alright, good." William nodded, his eyes closing. He was suddenly very tired, and he could feel his mind shutting down…

"I'm going to relay this information make to my team. Get some rest, okay?' William just nodded, already half asleep. JJ stepped outside of the hospital room, her hand reaching into her pocket for her cell phone. She quickly dialed the familiar number and held the phone up to her ear. "Yeah, Hotch. I think we may have just gotten another lead…

**"….So there's the situation J Next, we work on getting in-depth and closer to solving. R&R?…" **


	11. Evidence

"…**Updating's hard to do anymore. I apologize, but I try my best.."**

Addicted Innocence-Chapter 11

Evidence

The BAU team had reassembled in the local law enforcement headquarters. They believed that the information that William had given them just might be the link they needed to find out who the UnSub was. They would also be able to track down the people who used to hang out with the UnSub when he was still in high school, which they could hopefully use to find out more about his behavior and his personal traits. Finding out if the UnSub's personality had changed dramatically could help the BAU determine when the man had found his stressor. Although they already had the UnSub's profiler, any additional information they could find about him would help build a more complete and more accurate profiler.

The team pressed their worries about Reid aside for the moment, knowing that giving the profiler would help find him. The wasn't very comforting, though, and they still found their thoughts being directed back to their youngest agent. As they pressed their feelings tightly away in their stomachs, they gathered around the circle-shaped room, ready to give the profile,

"At least one of the UnSubs in this group that we're dealing with more than likely has faced sexual abuse in his past from a dominant male. Because they are kidnapping younger men who are vulnerable to attack, it was most likely a father figure who supplied the abuse." Prentiss started.

"So you're saying there's more than one UnSub?" Detective Asiley asked. Morgan nodded his head before sharing his part of the profile.

"We know this is a group because of the plan; they knew our agent was undercover, he knew where Jared would be, he knew how to contact Reid's father, and he knew that Jared would be shot. This is too much for one person to deal with; three's no way he could have done the acts alone." Morgan explained. "The man who shot Jared was the same man who kidnapped Reid and injured his father. Whoever was driving the ambulance at the time was also in on it. When crashed the car, opened a trap door on the bottom,. And crawled out with Jared. We've tried following the trail, but it lead out to a deserted street. There isn't any evidence in between any of it."

"The group of UnSubs are kidnapping victims and selling them as sex slaves. Our technical analyst in Quantico can further back this up by the file she just sent us. One of the original strippers, Benjamin Black, was found naked in an alley where there is a 'known' sex slave gang. The local authorities that gave us this information have been trying to arrest the group for years, but there hasn't been enough hard evidence to make it stick. If we can connect these kidnappings to the group, we can find out who they hired to train their slaves and export them to their facility."

"Training, as in…?" a young officer hinted.

"Yes, as in raping them until they learn to not struggle and do as they're told. These young men are brutally beaten whenever they misbehaved; they may beg their captives for their lives- to be let go. The type of men who could handle ignoring their cries of help don't care about strippers; they think of them as dirty and lessly in the terms of society ranking. In most cases, these captors are either abuse victims themselves who got into the business to stop the abuse or the abusers themselves. A typical man could not handle this type of job, which is something to keep in mind when we start searching the warehouses." Rossi supplied.

"William Reid, the father of the agent who was kidnapped, received of text message with a photo attachment of his son stripping. Our group of UnSubs are careful and matriculate. They plan their every move. They brought in the father because they knew that he would stop his son from stripping. Just as William Reid walked in, witnesses say, Jared walked out. This was also plan, and they got luck for that part actually working out. As William caused a scene inside the bar, the UnSub they sent in had gotten most of my team's attention on Jared, clearing themselves for about five minutes to kidnap Reid and drug William. By the time Agent Morgan and I were inside, our agent was gone." Hotch said. "They are very well-organized, and so will we when we start the search. If we are even a minute late to the scene, we'll miss our chance, and they'll walk away free again."

About 15 Minutes Later

"Baby Girl, please tell me you have something for us." Morgan begged.

"For Reid, I'll make it happen." she muttered.

"Don't we know it." Morgan smiled. Then, he continued. "What do you have?"

"Hotch asked me to run a search on William Reid's phone. The last text message he received with the photo attachment was from a prepaid cell phone. I was able to track down the company through the unique server router the company uses, and I traced it back to the stores that sell that brand. We've got a 'Marilyn's Market' just north of Las Vegas a 'Wendy's Drug Store' across the freeway, 'LV Tech', a few miles away from Las Vegas' border, and "Yate Thomas' 20 minutes away from the hotel you guys are staying at. I also texted you the names of the places with their owner's names."

"Thanks Garcia." Morgan said.

"Go find our boy genius." And with that, she hung up.

Morgan flipped his cell phone closed before heading back to the rest of his team, ready to share the news with them…

JJ power-walked down the hallway in her low high heel shoes tapping against the floor beneath her. She turned the corner until she found her boss looking over a case file. "Hotch, I got a match on the class ring and logo. The only high school in Las Vegas with that description is the Las Vegas Public High School. Turn out there aren't many public schools in Las Vegas." JJ added, flipping through a list of schools.

"Can you blame them?" Hotch mumbled before taking the papers from JJ.

"Are we sure the UnSub who wore the ring is from Las Vegas? She asked.

"Yeah, the profile says he wouldn't leave home due to emotional attachment and lack of acceptance to change. And besides, how many other cities do you know of that have this much access to sex slaves and strippers?" JJ just nodded her head to show she understood. "Have we been able to identify a list of UnSubs from the school yet?"

"No, but I was going to have Garcia check the student list for alumni from the year on the ring who match the profile. She can also look up call ring orders and see if they had different style choices and what-not. If the did, then we could narrow down the list again." JJ replied.

"All right." Hotch nodded. "Good work." Then, with a sigh, he continued. "Tell the team to pack it in for the night. It's closing in at 10pm and there's nothing we can do until morning."

"Of course sir. " With that, JJ dismissed herself…

Spencer Reid woke up to an arm around his waist and a hand brushing through his hair. He quickly noted that he had been stripped down to his boxers, which created an uncomfortable breeze and an even more uncomfortable state of mind. When Marcus seemed to realize that Reid was awake, he smiled and rolled him over.

"I hope you're ready boy, because this is gonna sting a little…."

"…**So the profile's out there, the BAU has a possible lead, and training begins. : ). I hope it was worth the wait. R&R?…?**


	12. A Trainer's Game

"…**So I'll be honest: I never thought this story would be this popular or this long. I was thinking 7-10 chaps, then done. But now? Well, it's gonna be a little longer than that! Thnx everyone! Hope you guys are enjoying it!…"**

Addicted Innocence-Chapter 12

The Trainer's Game

_"I hope you're ready boy, because this is gonna sting a little…."_

Spencer Reid didn't even blink as Marcus approached him, grabbing at the sides of his boxers and pulling them down. He didn't make a sound or struggle, though. He knew that Marcus was looking for a reaction-looking for a reason for him to punish him and make the process even more humiliating and painful. He wouldn't give the man what he wanted, and he knew what he wanted through the profiles his team had given about rapists in the past. It was becoming obvious to Reid that he and his team were right through the growing anger in Marcus' eyes. He pinned Reid to the ground and slapped his across the face.

"Scream." he demanded through gritted teeth. He nailed his fingers deep into Reid's skin and let the, run up and down his legs. A trail of blood seeped from the new cuts running down the younger man's leg, but he refused to give Marcus any type of reaction. "I said SCREAM!" This time, the older man's hands coarsed up and down Spencer's middle until they reached his crouch. His other hand dances to his side and finally pulled his boxers down all the way. With a smile of pleasure on his face, hr approached Spencer again…

And this time he screamed…..

To say that Derek Morgan was upset would be a very large understatement. He had gone from fuming, to sad, to exhausted, and back to emotional again. It was even worse when he shuffled into his hotel room because he had been sharing the room with Spencer, _his _Spencer. He rolled off his own bed and traveled over to the bed that Spencer had been sleeping in. he laid out and looked at the array of his younger team mate's personal belongings on the floor: two sweater vests, a pair of shoes, a brush, and a tube of mascara- curious of Jared.

It pissed Morgan off that he couldn't help him until morning. There was nothing that he could do until his team went back to work the next morning, but there was no way he was going to be able to sleep until the bastards who had taken Spencer were put away.

The sudden sound that filled the room made Morgan flinch before he automatically reached for his gun. Realizing it was just his cell phone, he sighed and placed it up to his ear.

"Hello?" he greeted.

"Hey my dark chocolate." a peppy female voice cheered.

" Garcia; do you have something for us?"

"Why would I call you at eleven at night to tell you I've got something? I'm home!"

"Right." Morgan mumbled. "So why did you call?"

"Well, Hotch called me when you guys pulled in for the day, and he said you seemed…..abnormally upset. I know my junior g-man's missing, but what's up?"

"You and Hotch shouldn't worry; everything's all right."

"Don't lie to me, Derek. Just tell me what's wrong, okay?" Garcia was greeted with silence on the other end, though, so she continued. "I heard that you and Spencer had to pose as a stripper and his…playmate. That must've been a little awkward."

"You don't know that half of it." Morgan mumbled barely audibly.

Garcia waited before responding, letting a silence fill the air before dropping the bombshell on him. "So when did you start liking Spencer- as more than just a friend, that is? Prentiss thinks it was after the Tobias Hankle case, but I think you liked him since day 2."

"Day two?" Morgan smirked.

"You were too busy teasing the boy relentlessly to decide if you liked him or not." Garcia explained. "But either way, you're bummed out because some bitch took your boy."

"He's not MY boy; he doesn't belong to anybody."

"I think you get what I meant." Garcia replied. Morgan could practically see her smile somatically through the phone. "If it helps any, he likes you too. We've talked about it."

"You've talked to Spencer about relationships?"

"Not relationships, really, just you two. He's liked you since day one, by the way."

"Yeah, I kind of figured as much." Morgan sighed. "I want him back, Garcia."

"I know sweetie, I know." Garcia frowned. "we'll get him back; it'll just take some time. But, as we wait, you need to get some sleep. Spencer would have wanted you to."

"Alright Baby Girl, I guess you're right. Night Garcia; I'll talk to you in the morning."

"Of course you will." she smiled. With that, she hung up…

Spencer Reid whimpered as Marcus let his sore and too-thin body slam against the floor. Their first training session was finally over, and Marcus had made sure that Reid learned his first lesson: don't disobey.

Marcus knelt down on the floor and easily pulled Reid's bare body off the floor and draped him on his lap. He stroked his hair and let his fingers travel down until they reached his chest. "Now that wasn't too bad, was it?" he laughed. "I thought it was fun; how about you?" Reid didn't answer, though. "I'll let that one slide, but next time, you answer me boy." Reid felt his body being lifted off the ground and into another room. . He looked around at the rooms, processing whatever details he could. The fact that the location he was at had a bathroom, multiple rooms, regular hallways, and what looked to be a kitchen made Reid realize that they were in a house at least two stories high. Suddenly, he was placed into a tub and freezing cold water was turned on.

"P…P….Please!" Reid stammered through shivers.

"We have to get you clean somehow, right?" Marcus smirked. "Don't worry, I'll be gentle this time."

Reid bit his lip, surpassing another scream, as the water pounded against his skin and less-than gentle hands groped at his skin in attempt to clean him. As his feelings welled up to the surface, Reid kept thinking the same thing over and over:

'Make it stop, Derek!'

"…**..The purpose of this chap was to get more of Morgans thoughts and to show just how slow the case feels to Morgan. R&R?…."**


	13. The Rest of Them

"…**.Is it just me, or has FanFiction been quiet lately? Not many story alert emails and what-not…OH! If anyone knows of any Reid!Sick fics that were written a while ago or have an unusually low review count, pleaz send me link : ). Check out my profile pg (you'll have to scroll a little!) and check out some summaries for upcoming stories. I'll post a preview of some of them after my contest ends…."**

Addicted Innocence-Chapter 13

The Rest of Them

JJ and Morgan kept straight faces as they walked up to the LV Public High School where the principal waited less than patiently. "Ms. Lewis, this is SSA Derek Morgan, and I'm JJ." she greeted, sticking her hand out for Ms. Lewis to shake. The principal ignored it though and instead gave the agents a cold shoulder glare.

"You better have a very good reason for doing this." she nearly growled. "School is in session in less than four weeks! I have work to do!"

"I'm sure you do ma'am, but we believe that the criminal our team is looking for was a former student from your school." Morgan responded calmly.

"Well, how I am supposed to know?" she shot back. "There have been millions of kids at this school!"

That's why we're here- to give you the profile and help save the strippers who are being kidnapped." JJ said.

"Why would I possibly want to help you catch a man who is supposedly kidnapping those low-lives? You're wasting my time."

"Because one of those low-lives was an undercover agent who had more IQ points and more BA's than all of here combined. He didn't deserve to be kidnapped and sold for sex, and neither did the other boys who have been taken." JJ scoffed.

Finally losing the attitude, Ms. Lewis continued. "What can I help with?"

"We need a list of all your male graduates from '91. He would have been a loner with barely passing grades. He kept to himself at any mandatory school events and would have isolated himself from everyone. He most likely got in trouble a few times for getting into fights with other students and seriously injuring them. He may have even been suspended." Morgan said.

"James Ackles." Ms. Lewis said, nodding her head, "He was always getting into trouble; he broke our star quarterback's leg a week before our final game. No one liked that boy, and he just barely graduated. He fits that description to a tee; I can almost guarantee you that he's your guy."

'Did James ever get in trouble for sexually harassing boys who were very thin with dark hair?" Morgan asked.

"Yes; there was one boy….Ezra, I think…." Ms. Lewis nodded. "James was always watching Ezra change after PE and would follow him after school. We found him pinning him down behind the bleachers and making out with him at a pep assembly. He was suspended on the spot."

"Do you happen to know what his last name was?" JJ questioned.

"Ezra Hales, I'm almost sure of it."

"And what about class rings? Were they customized or all the same?" she added.

"Customized; it's always been a tradition at out school."

"Do you have the order forms from that year still?" Morgan asked hopefully.

"Of course; the school keeps all of our ring sales papers in case a student needs to have it replaced later on."

"Would it be possible if we could have a copy of your records?" JJ asked.

"It shouldn't be a problem." Ms. Lewis nodded.

"Thanks for helping us; we appreciate your cooperation." Morgan said. With that, the two BAU agents left the school, files in hand….

Prentiss and Hotch had agreed to search the stores that Garcia had told them sold the cell phone that was used to text William Reid. Prentiss would check out Marilyn's Market and Wendy's Drug Store while Hotch searched LV Tech and Yate Thomas.

Rossi decided to stay at the hospital with William in case he woke up and remembered something else and to make sure that he was safe. While he waited for William, he borrowed Hotch's lap top so he could do background research on Jared Kane- unofficially, of course. Something didn't sit right with him about the boy, and he knew that Jared was hiding something. After three minutes, he finally located the 'e' again and hit the 'Google' button. He smiled as he read the first link's title bar: 'Jared Kane (AKA Jasper): Daniel's Strip Club Employment List. Rossi clicked the first link and started reading.

**Jared Kane, 5'6 and 133 lbs. , takes the 'stage name' of Jasper and works nights (6pm-1 am) at the club. He receives good feedback from his costumers and has never complained about his work. Rumors say that he has a bachelor's degree in sociology but has yet to be confirmed. He graduated LVPHS with straight A's and praise from teachers. He has never smoked or taken drugs, and he required extensive training before being allowed to work at DSC. No other information is known/required since he started working at DSC four years ago. **

"Extensive training?" Rossi mumbled. "The hell does that mean?"

There were many things about the short bio that struck Rossi as odd. Why couldn't they confirm he had a bachelors', and more importantly, who did Jared have on? He graduated top of his class, or so he assumed; universities would have been more than willing to let him in on a scholarship. Why had be started stripping then?

All in all, the paragraph was random and unmeaning. Why would the club post that information to the internet? Was it the appeal of a smart man with a mysterious past? Was it made up or posted for a reason? Either way, Rossi had a feeling he would need to talk to the club owner soon….

Prentiss had had no luck with the two places she was assigned to search. The only cell phone the first shop sold was to an elderly woman going to the airport who needed a way to contact her son, and the other place sold three, but they were all sold to a construction company that were using the phones until they replaced their walkie-talkie set.

Hotch had had a bit more luck, though. The first store sold one cell phone that day to the store owner's wife for her trip out of town, but the second store- LV Tech- sold 6 of the phones. They had allowed Hotch to view their video tapes to find out who exactly the phones were sold to, and a video profile was made of each male- 4 in all. Garcia was sent the tapes and easily tracked down names….

One of which matched James Ackles…..

When Spencer Reid woke up, he was back in what seemed to be the basement of the 'house'. when his eyes refocused, he could make out the forms of three other males, all of which had a similar appearance to his own: slim bodies, black, long hair, pale complexions, and made up in nothing but thick black make-up and boxers.

"You're new." the one with green eyes and a youthful face stated.

"And he already likes you best." a somewhat fuller man with a tight Texas accent added. "I feel bad for you; he'll 'train' you the most."

"You're not a stripper, are you?" the third one asked. His age seemed to be in-between the other two, and he seemed the most calm.

"I'm not." Reid admitted.

"You from around here at least?" the oldest asked.

"I was born in Las Vegas, yes."

"You a cop?" the middle one asked.

"FBI, actually."

"The BAU?" the middle one guessed, earning a nod from Reid. "I read in the newspaper that the BAU had come into town. That was…three days ago." he added. "I'm Shawn."

"Nathan." the stripper with the Texas accent announced.

"I'm Jackson." the green-eyed one said,

"My name's Spencer." Reid replied.

"Well, Spencer," Jackson started, "you better get comfortable, because you're going to be here a while."

"And when he says a while, he means until the next meeting is." Shawn commented.

Reid looked at Nathan, Shawn, and Jackson. His large brown eyes scanned for tell-tale signs the body unconsciously gave when a person was lying, but he could tell they weren't. Until Marcus came back saying that it was time, they were going to be tortured and humiliated endlessly….

And he had a feeling that it would 'be time' sooner than they though.

"…**.HA! Fast update : ) . Don't get too attached to them, though. And I apologize for the lack of action, but things should get a little more hands-on next chap. R&R?…" **


	14. Likely Scenarios

"…You would not believe how hard it is to update when your laptop's keyboard went to hell- kinda like where Spencey is right now (hint, hint). Thnx for your patience, because things aren't looking any better…"

Addicted Innocence-Chapter 14

Likely Scenarios

Spencer Reid never saw Nathan, Shawn, or Jackson after that night. In fact, he had no idea what had happened after that night. He had fallen to sleep in the same room as them, but when he woke up, he was in a plain white room laying down naked on a bay window whose glass had large curtains covering them and tinted windows. He felt groggy-no, _drugged_- and his mind automatically assumed the worse possible scenarios: he had a 'bidder', the others had been killed, he was about to be used and abused, and then, when his 'bidder' grew tired of him, he would be killed. Out of all the ways Spencer had imagined he'd die, the above scenario never seemed likely- well, until now, anyways.

"You're awake." A voice that sounded far off said. Spencer knew the man was most likely in the room with him, but the drugs were making all of his five-senses feel slow and useless. Finally, Spencer was able to sit up, and his eyes automatically realized who it was.

"Jared?"

"There we are!" he laughed mechanically. "Marcus and I were getting a bit worried for a minute; we had the damndest time trying to wake you. Then again, we did drug the hell out of you, so it was a likely scenario."

"You're…. you're working with him?" Spencer asked, still feeling a little groggy.

"That's right." Jared smiled. "You know, I am a little disappointed. You're supposed to be a profiler! You should have seen it sooner. Once you put all the evidence to together- me escaping, helping with the case, that little scene we caused at the club-it all makes sense."

"Where are the other three strippers?" Spencer asked, "You put me with them for a while…why?"

"We had to prepare the rooms. Don't worry about them; they're in the same position you're in, but it's going to be a hell of a lot worse for you-that's a promise."

"Why are you doing this?"

Jared studied Spencer's face for a moment before he answered. The smile he wore just seconds ago was wiped off his face and replaced with a tightly secured facial expression. "The same reason you're doing your job- to make a difference." Jared walked toward the door. He spun around before opening it, though. "If I were you, I'd stop fighting them. They'll only hurt you twice as much, and they'll make sure whoever gets you never leaves you with a moment's rest. Trust me Spencer; it's not worth it." Without another word, Jared scooted out of the room and let Marcus in.

Marcus studied Spencer's body, taking in every curve, every fine-sculpted part, every line and dent- everything. Spencer shivered at the way Marcus' eyes studied him; he hated being looked at like _that. _He knew that he would have to get used to it, though, because it was obvious that Jared was right.

There was no possible way for him to escape, and that meant that he'd die a feeling like a worthless and useless piece of meat, and that thought wasn't very appealing to him. He prayed that his team would somehow find him, because he honestly doubted that he could take any more abuse-and it was only day three.

"Ready for round two?" Marcus hissed out. He didn't wait for an answer, though, and he pounced on Spencer without even thinking about it….

Everything finally seemed to be coming together for the BAU. They had been able to track down the owner of the ring- Deris Tribble. He had a record for spousal abuse, heavy drug addictions, and attempted murder of a male stripper six years ago. Deris was also a suspected member of the sex slave gang that their team was looking in to. He was definitely one of their UnSubs, and the better news was that they knew where he lived.

"1234 Stroghs Street." Garcia read off as Hotch and Morgan drove to the address.

"Thanks Baby Girl; you're a life saver." Morgan replied.

"Find my G-Man." was the only response she offered. With that, they both hung up.

"Do you think we'll make it in time?" Morgan asked.

"One way to find out." Hotch muttered back. He turned on his lights, and the agents behind him followed suit. Within seconds, they were jumping out of their SUVs and running up to the house's front porch.

"FBI!" Hotch shouted. When they were greeted with no response, Morgan kicked down the door and the team charged in.

What they were greeted to sent shivers down Prentiss' back. Deris had a young man-matching their victimology, she noted- pinned to the floor with his hands and feet tied up. "FBI!" Prentiss shouted again. She pointed her gun at their UnSub and waited for him to let go of the man. Deris moaned, but obediently let go. Prentiss and Morgan rushed to the victim's side and escorted him out of the room. Hotch handcuffed Deris and took him outside the house.

"Did you do this willingly?" Prentiss asked the young man. The black-haired man wearing heavy black make-up over his green eyes shook his head no.

"He…. I was…" But he couldn't manage anything further than that.

"Hey, it's okay." Morgan whispered. He placed a hand on his back in a comforting gesture, and he let him cry on his shoulder. "It's okay. We don't have to talk about that yet." Morgan reassured. "Could you just answer a few questions for me?" The man nodded into his shoulder. "What's your name?"

"Jackson Mathis." He replied shakily.

"Are you from Las Vegas?" A nod. "Do you work as a stripper at a bar called Daniel's Strip Club?" He didn't receive an answer this time, and recalling his experience with Reid and with Jared, he could understand why. "It's okay if you say yes; I won't think any less of you, okay? There's nothing wrong with what you do."

"Yeah…I worked as DSC." He sniffled.

"Come on, Jackson. Let's get you out of here, okay?"

"O-Okay." He nodded. With Morgan and Prentiss' help, Jackson was escorted outside and into the second SUV and was driven back to the police station…

"Tell me Spencer, doesn't it hurt so much less when you just obey?" Marcus smirked.

Spencer hadn't been strong enough to fend the man off this time; he gave into what he wanted and obeyed him. He hated himself for doing it, but his body and his mind were both too weak to fight anymore. "Go…. to hell!" Spencer managed out. He was rewarded with a rough slap to the face that knocked him back down to the floor.

"I'll come back later to bathe you." Marcus mumbled as he stood to his feet, re-doing his belt buckle. He spat on Spencer's filthy body before walking away, though. Spencer didn't react this time; he was far too tired to.

Spencer was just barely aware that Marcus had finally left before he passed out…

"…I know. I'm mean…. And I promised more action. A lot of you guessed the bit w/ Jared already, but there's a bit more to that : ). Thnx for reading everyone! R&R?…"


	15. Stage Names

"…**. This is my attempt to update. I hope you guys are still enjoying the story!…" **

Addicted Innocence-Chapter 15

Stage Names

"It's okay, Jackson. Just take a deep breath." JJ coached. The younger male had started hyperventilating, and she was trying all she could to get him to calm down. Finally, Jackson took 'a deep breath' and closed his eyes. A few minutes later, he opened his eyes and nodded his head.

"Okay, I'm ready." He said.

"Are you sure? We can wait a little longer…"

"No, I want to help the others. One of them wasn't even a stripper."

The last sentence caught JJ off-guard. She knew that he had to be talking about Reid, but her team hadn't known just how close they were to finding him until now. JJ nodded her head again. "Was his name Spencer?" she asked, trying to gently prod more information from Jackson.

"Yeah, I think so. We… we asked him if he was, and he had said no. He's an FBI Agent, I think."

"Jackson, Spencer Reid works on my team. He was sent undercover, and things went a little…bad."

"I figured as much." Jackson nodded. "I can't tell you about how I was kidnapped- I'm still trying to figure that out. I guess I was…. with a client…. and he took me that way."

"Close your eyes and think back to the day you were taken. You were in a car at one point, correct? Do you remember anything from when you were being held, like descriptions of what it looked like and what he did to you there?"

"It was a house- an old, white house. There was a fence, I think. Yes! There was definitely a white picket fence. Across the street, there was an even older building- a warehouse, I think. Oh, and there was a large tree- an acorn tree- in front of the house. It was three stories high- the house we were in." Jackson replied. He was trying to paint a clear picture of what had happened, but his memories came back randomly and scattered.

"That's a great start, Jackson. Could you tell me what the man who had hurt you looked like?"

"He had short black hair and a ring on his finger- a class ring. I think Spencer called him Marcus, but it was probably a fake name that he gave us- a stage name. There was a burn mark on his hand, and his skin looked…off, I guess. It looked like he had been in some kind of accident, like he spilt chemicals on it or had skin cancer. It was wrinkly, but he didn't look old. He looked…sick. He was black, but the burns made some areas look white."

"Okay." JJ nodded, smiling reassuringly. "Did he tell you why you were there?"

"It was a slave trade."

"And he was…training you?"

"I…. I guess you could say that." Jackson answered quietly.

"All right, I have one more question, and then you can go for now." JJ started. "Why did he take you to his home?"

"He wanted me- he bought me. The others weren't too thrilled about it, but they figured money is money, I guess. I was the only one who was sold to someone working the… the trade, but I wouldn't be shocked if it happened to Spencer, too. The man he called Marcus really 'liked' him." He sighed, fighting back tears.

"Thank you, Jackson. This could really help us find them and bring them back. Is it okay if we contact you later on?"

"Of course." Jackson nodded. JJ pushed a pad of paper in front of the man, and he quickly sketched out his number. "Please, call me if you find them."

"I promise." JJ smiled. With that, she escorted him to the door and led him out of the building….

~*R/M*~

"Deris Tribble, do you know why you're here?" Prentiss asked as she leaned against the interrogation room table.

"I get the feeling this involves me screwing over that guy, uh, Jackson, I think it was." he snorted. "And you probably want me to give you the names of the other dudes involved with the sex slave business." he added.

"That's a start, yes." Prentiss nodded. "So you admit to being apart of the sex slave business?"

"Yeah, that's a confession." Deris nodded. "Do I...Do I get a deal if I cooperate?" he hinted.

"It depends on what information you can give us, but if we are able to locate the other slaves, then there's a very good chance that you'll be put in jail with parole and the option to get out early with good behavior, and considering the fact that you accidently kidnapped an undercover agent, that's a pretty good deal." Prentiss explained. She hated thinking about Reid as a slave, but she knew that she had to if she was going to get Deris Tribble to tell her where they were.

"I'll take it." he nodded. "What do you need from me?"

"A location, to start with." Prentiss pushed a pen and paper in front of him and motioned for him to write the information down. He studied the paper for a minute before his eyes darted up at her. Then, he finally reached for the pen and titled the paper so he could write on it. He scribbled out a name and slid it back her way. Prentiss looked down on the paper and looked back at him. "Remember, if we find out this is a false address, you're going to jail for a very long time. Are you positive that what you wrote down is where we need to look?" Deris sighed before reaching for the pad again. He picked up the pen and wrote something else. Prentiss took it from him with a smile as she read it.

" 'I know I can't afford to lie. That's where you need to go.' " she quoted.

"I told you, ma'am, I know what I've done, and even if I am a criminal, I am an honest man." Derris reiterated. He wasn't smiling, rather his face wore a serious and composed look that Prentiss admired.

"I appreciate that." she nodded. "Now, I need the names of all the men who were at the warehouse." Prentiss instructed. Again, Derris wrote down the names in a timely matter, but Prentiss didn't even bother looking at what he wrote afterwards. She took the pad after that and handed it to Hotch, who had briefly wandered into the room until Prentiss was done. Hotch gave her a curt nod before leaving again. When Hotch left the room, she sat back on the table and looked at him just as seriously as Deris was looking at her. "I need to know any other information that we may need to know. the more information we receive the more time we can get reduced from your sentence."

"Agent Prentiss, I would have told you all of this even if I was going to jail. I was caught, and I know that I would've just dug myself into a deeper hole if I refused to help. I'm not stupid."

"I never said you were." Prentiss said, nodding her head. There was a short pause before Deris continued, but neither of them seemed to mind. Deris wasn't like their other criminals; in fact, he probably could have been a good agent if he hadn't gotten caught up in whatever started his criminal 'career'.

"They're selling the one posing as Jasper tonight. They buywer will be coming by tonight at the address I gave you, but I don't know the exact time." Deris supplied.

"Posing as Jasper...?"

"Yeah, the real Jasper-I think his real name's Jared- is one of us. He's on that list." Deris nodded. "I'm sure you already know that Jasper's just a stage name, and for all I know, so is Jared."

"No, his real name's Jared." Prentiss sighed. "All right; thank you, Deris. That'll be all for now. In the meantime, we're going to keep you here in case we need to ask you more questions."

"Of course." Deris nodded in understandment. With that, Prentiss left the room...

~*M/R*~

Derek Morgan watched the interrogation with disbelief. He couldn't believe that Jasp-_Jared _had turned on them. He was supposed to be helping them, not making everything worse!

"Hey guys, I've got some news." Rossi said as he entered the room.

"What is it?" Prentiss asked.

"I've been doing some research on Jared online. I found what Garcia called a 'dummy website' for the strip joint Jared works at online, and it had a profile of him online. Turns out, there's a hidden code in it, and Garcia's working on cracking it. I think that Jared knew what was going on, and he took matters into his own hand. What if he approached him the day that they were going to take him and said he wanted in so he could help us save the others and shut down the trades all-together, and he was trying to tell us that using this code?"

"I think that's a possibilty, Dave." Hotch nodded. "Good work everyone. Now, let's get Reid before this gets any worse..."

~*M/R*~

When Spencer Reid woke up, he automatically realized that his wrists and ankles were tied...and he was naked. He heard footsteps walking up the stairs, and his mind started to realize what was going on. He was about to be sold, and his team hadn't found him yet. Suppressing his panic as much as he could, he closed his eyes and prayed that his team was on the way...

**"...Who likes my new [end scene] design, 'eh? :) I'm quite fond of it. And YAY! Deris is helping! SPOILER: Fight scene coming up next! Annd, Ihaven't forgotten about William Reid, but I just have no use for him until the epilogue, which is coming soonish. Thnx for reading; hope you guys still like it!.."**


	16. All Right

"…This is story has, at the very most, five chapter left. Then, I will post my five-chapter H/R drabble series (Which all of them will be posted AT ONCE!), and I will start writing White Light. Previews will be posted tomorrow, but summaries of future fics are already up. R&R?…"

Addicted Innocence-Chapter 16

All Right

"He's right up the stairs." Marcus grinned.

"Good." The buyer smiled. "I saw all the pictures you've sent to me of him, and my is he beautiful! I just can't wait to actually see him...and feel him."

"Oh, well, I'm sure you can't." Marcus nodded. "You should know I didn't train him as thoroughly as I did the others. I've only had him for a few days, so he isn't as experienced as the others are."

"That's quite fine. I'll just have to 'train' him myself." The buyer replied. "I have the feeling I will thoroughly enjoy it."

"Sorry I'm late, guys- traffic and all that, you know." Jared said as he caught up with the group.

"It's no bother, Jared." The buyer reassured. Jared smiled at that, and he escorted the man into the room Reid was laying in. The buyer's smile widened as he caught sight of Reid's resting form, his chest slightly heaving as it raised and lowered. The younger man's eyes blinked opened at the sudden sounds in the room; his make-up was runny from being on too long without being reapplied, but nonetheless he still looked breath taking.

"My, he is more beautiful than I recall." He breathed. He reached out to touch his still wet hair, making Marcus smile at the memories he had of blasting the boy with cold, hard water. They buyer ran his hands through the hair and let them slide down his sides, moving with every curve and wave.

"Is it safe to assume that the deal is still on, then?" Marcus asked.

"Of course it is. He'll be so fun to break." The buyer nodded. He managed to leave Spencer alone long enough to pass Marcus the money he owed him. Then, his hands slipped back onto Spencer's body.

"We'll help you get him to the car." Jared said. "Discreetly, I may add."

"That would be very much appreciated." The buyer agreed. "And very helpful."

"He is quite light, but the 'container' we put him in won't be." Marcus said. "We're going to stuff him in a cabinet set and we'll place it in the back of your car. It'll work fine, I promise."

"I believe you." The buyer nodded. "Shall we?"

Marcus was about to nod his head, but a knock on the door stopped him. "I'll be right back." Marcus muttered instead. "Just stay here, okay?"

"Of course." Jared nodded.

Marcus descended down the staircase and quickly jogged to the door. With a smile on his face, he answered the door.

"FBI- he have a warrant for your arrest." Morgan said coldly, flashing a badge at the bastard who had hurt his Spencer.

"Oh, and what for?" Marcus asked.

Morgan pushed Marcus back into his house and onto the ground. Hotch, who had been the only one in the SUV with Morgan-Prentiss, JJ, and Rossi were following behind them- ran up to the pair, knowing that Morgan was ready for a fight.

"You bastard! Morgan shouted as he pinned him to the floor. Marcus kicked him in the stomach and managed to pull him off him. He was about to stand up when Morgan tackled his legs back onto the floor. He punched Marcus twice before Marcus spun around and punched Morgan back. Filled with anger, Morgan groped Marcus' arms and pushed him through a glass cabinet.

Hotch, who had let Morgan tackle Marcus, decided it was time to butt in, and he pulled Morgan off Marcus. "Go upstairs and find Reid! I'll take care of Marcus." Hotch ordered. Reluctantly, Morgan nodded and ran up the stairs as Hotch cuffed Marcus.

~*M/R*~

The buyer felt Reid up as he impatiently waited for Marcus, unaware of the chaos going on below. Jared watched with a glare on his face from the doorway, listening for the 'FBI Greeting' signaling it was okay to interrupt the nameless buyer. Once he heard Morgan's cold and familiar voice, Jared's attention snapped from the doorway to the buyer who was eye-raping Reid as he stroked his side. Jared pulled the buyer off him and yanked him down to the ground.

"Get your whore-hands off my friend!" he growled. He kicked the buyer's ribs before he had a chance to fight back. For good measures, he kicked one last time and headed back over to Reid.

"Hey Spencer." He smiled. "Don't worry; we're going to get you out of here."

Spencer managed to give Jared a small smile before grimacing in pain. Jared frowned at his friend's movements and tried his best to untie the binds around his wrists faster.

Suddenly, Jared felt someone grab at his back and pull him down to the ground. The buyer punched Jared in the face and in the younger man's moment of surprise he straddled him to the ground underneath him.

"Oh hell no!" Jared glared. He immediately took control of the situation and punched the buyer's stomach-and hard. They buyer immediately flinched away from Jared and backed away and toward the doorway. Jared jumped to his feet and pulled the buyer up with him. Knowing that the FBI was downstairs arresting Marcus, he dragged the buyer out of the room and practically threw him down the staircase. Hotch, who was climbing the stairs at the time, grabbed hold of the buyer, ready to pull him down the rest of the way, when Jared shook his head. "Let me do it; take care of Spencer." Hotch nodded; he was no mood to argue with the young man, and he wanted to see his youngest agent and make sure that he was okay.

Hotch staggered through the hallway and into the room that his naked agent was trapped. He skidded down to his knees and down to eye-level with Reid. It worried him that Reid hadn't moved a bit since his entrance, and it was starting to worry him.

"Reid." No answer. "Reid." Still nothing. "Spencer!" Finally, Spencer's eyes fluttered opened, and Hotch calmed down a bit. 'Reid's okay,' he thought. 'He'll make it through.'

"Spencer, we're going to get you out of here, but first…" he trailed off as his fingers waved their way toward Spencer's eyelids. He wiped off that damned mascara and some of the purple eye shadow. Spencer managed to half-laugh at that, grateful to have the itchy make-up somewhat removed. Then, he took off his suit jacket and wrapped it around Reid's mid-section. "Yeah, I thought you'd appreciate that." He smiled. Then, he stood up with his arms open, ready to take Spence down the stairs. "Come on; let's get you out of here; I have the feeling that Morgan…misses you."

"You know?" Reid asked, his voice hoarse and weak. 

"Spencer, I'm a profiler…. and I know what love looks like." Hotch smiled back. With a final nod from Spencer, Hotch picked him up and carried him down the stairs.

Morgan managed to stop glaring at Marcus long enough to realize that someone was walking down the staircase. When he saw Hotch carrying Reid, he felt a sting of jealousy, but when he looked down at Reid, who was curled in a ball wearing nothing but Hotch's jacket, he felt instant panic and ran toward them. Hotch handed Reid over to Morgan. In return, Morgan hugged Reid close to him and planted a kiss on lips.

"I miss you, Pretty Boy." He whispered. "But it's going to be okay now, all right? It's going to be okay…"

"…So I said there was going to be three fights, but that was too epic, so I took out one and rearranged it a bit to work it in the next chapter or so. I hope you guys liked this! Rest assured- the story isn't QUITE over yet!…"


	17. Out in the Open

**"….So it looks like there's going to be two chapters and an epilogue left. : ) . I don't have much planned out after this, but I do know what I'm going to get done in this chapter, well almost. Thnx for reading everyone! I hope you've enjoyed the ride…!"**

Addicted Innocence- Chapter 17

Out in the Open

Derek Morgan stayed with Spencer Reid as the ME's boarded him into the ambulance. At first they seemed a bit nervous about having him inside with them, but once they assessed Reid's situation, they seemed to calm down.

"Are you a friend?" one of them asked.

"Yeah, you could say that." Morgan nodded as he played with Spencer's hair. Spencer had been unconscious ever since he was placed in Morgan's arms, but he knew that Spencer would be okay- physically, at least.

"He's going to need a lot of support. After being…tortured that brutally, he won't be himself for a while." Another warned. "But I assume you all ready knew that." He sighed.

"Yeah, unfortunately, I did."

The rest of the trip remained silent; Morgan held his lover's hand as the paramedics monitored his signs. Spencer was still unconscious when they arrived at the hospital, but given everything that his body had dealt with, it was no surprise he was still out. For all he knew, Spencer was just sleeping…

And he so much hoped that was the extent of it.

~*M/R*~

Spencer had been in the hospital for a few hours before Morgan got a chance to call his team and tell them about his condition. The BAU had to stay at the police station to wrap up the case, but they had all agreed to let Morgan stay at the hospital and wait.

Morgan had told William that he could take his shift for a while since he had to leave the building to make the call, and the father had agreed to do so without argument. William felt grateful to have his son to himself for a few precious minutes, even if he was still unconscious. He watched over his son's sleeping form as a male nurse walked in to take Spencer's vitals.

"I heard your son's a stripper. Must be _very _proud of him." The man snorted sarcastically.

"Actually, he's an FBI Agent. He went undercover as a stripper for the case his team was working on." William replied defensively.

"Right, and I'm the hospital administrator." He huffed back.

"I don't appreciate what you're implying, or your attitude for that matter. Please leave; I'd like to talk to another nurse."

"Or what? You'll wake up your man-whore son and have him punish me?"

William finally had enough and stood up. "I politely asked you to leave. Now I'm ordering you to."

"Right- like that's going to happen. What? Can't take the fact that someone's actually willing to tell you the truth- that your son parades around in skimpy little outfits and lets strangers with AIDS feel him up?"

Before either man knew what was happening, William's fist hit the male nurse's jaw line and he was sent flailing to the floor. When the nurse got back up and went to swing back at him, William twisted his arm and shoved him back on the ground. He opened the door and called the nearest nurse in. "I don't appreciate your staff calling my son, who works for the FBI, and whore." He snarled. "I asked him politely to leave, but he started fighting about it." The nurse just nodded, as if she was used to this happening, and motioned for the nurse to stand up.

"You know the administrator told you that you had one more chance before she fired you, and you blew it. Everyone here has had enough of your attitude. Apologize to this man and then go clean out your locker. You're done here."

"Sorry." The man practically snarled. William just shook his head; he just wanted the man to leave. But before he did, he whipped around to the pile of his son's belongings and reached for his wallet. He flashed the nurse his badge, who in return just glared.

"I apologize for his behavior. I'll personally take care of your son's charting for now on."

"I appreciate that." William nodded. With a final smile from the woman, both nurses left the room and William sat back down opposite of his son.

A few minutes later, Morgan returned. "You should go get something to eat." Morgan suggested. "Spencer's not going anywhere, and you need a break."

"That's probably a good idea." William nodded as he stood up. "Call me if he des wake up, okay? It seems like he's more relaxed in your care, anyways."

"What do you mean?" Morgan frowned.

William flashed Morgan a knowing smile before commenting. ""I think we both know what I mean." Without another word, he left the room.

Morgan shook his head, a smile playing at the ends of his lips. Of course Spencer's father would have figured it out by now; it wasn't like either of them were exactly being subtle. He reached out for Spencer hand and gently placed it in his own.

Then Spencer started to stir in his sleep-like trance. Morgan's hand flew to Spencer's cheek, and he brushed his fingers over the still clammy skin caused by his fever. "Come on, Spencer; wake up." He whispered. Finally, his dark eyelids slowly opened and his long lashes fluttered. Morgan smiled as he stood up, and he did something he had wanted to do for a long time. He brushed his lips against Spencer's own and was ecstatic when Spencer kissed back.

"Oh my god!" a female voice squealed from the doorway.

Both Spencer's eyes and Morgan's darted toward the doorway, where their team and Reid's father awaited them…

"…**hehehe…Poor Spencer and Morgan! Oh, the fight was downplayed again because I wanted this to be more 'aw' than 'KICK HIM!' I hope you understand. : ) . Thnx for reading; I love each and every one of you! Spencey cookies with angst sprinkles on top for everyone! YAY…!" **


	18. Complications

**"…Next chap is the last one : ( . Buuut, there will be an epilogue. This will mostly be back Morgan and Spencey, though…Thnx everyone for reading this story! If you're nice and review, I will give you a small spoiler that will make you squeal!Oooh, and I have 2 sneak peeks uup on my profile pg :) Hehehehe…"**

Addicted Innocence- Chapter 18

Complications

_"Oh my god!" a female voice squealed from the doorway._

_Both Spencer's eyes and Morgan's darted toward the doorway,_ _where their team and Reid's father awaited them…_

"Oh, uh, hi Garcia." Morgan fumbled out. Reid's face turned red from embarrassment, even if he had just wakened up and was still half asleep. "I…you should know that we're not together…yet. Mr. Reid, I do like your son, and I would love to date him, but I hardly think that this is the time or place for that-"

"I beg to differ." Reid croaked from the bed. "Yes, Morgan. I'd love to be your boyfriend. Now get back down here- I'm tired." Reid whined. With a smile on his face, Morgan lowered himself back down on the bed and let Reid cuddle next to his sides.

Garcia let out another squeal before producing a camera and snapping a quick picture. Reid frowned at the bright light, and Morgan laughed as he felt Reid's body scoot closer to him as if he could somehow hide from the spot light.

"Kodak moment." Garcia smiled. "I'm so glad you two are together! I always thought you'd be a cute couple!"

"As long as Derek makes you happy, I'm happy for you two as well." William smiled.

"Good, because you didn't really have a choice either way." Reid muttered, obviously more than half-asleep now. "I've liked Morgan for a while now, and I wouldn't let you stop that."

"And I wouldn't try to." William nodded. "But, I do think that you should get some sleep…" he hinted.

"We can come back later." Hotch nodded. "Maybe you should stay with Morgan and Reid, though. I know that Reid will be sleeping soon, and I doubt that Morgan will leave him, but you could stay and keep him company- maybe talk a few things over a bit personally…?

"If Derek doesn't mid, I think I will stay." William agreed.

" 'Course not; it'll be nice having someone to talk to." Morgan replied.

"We'll be back later." Prentiss smiled. "Night Reid."

"Night." Reid mumbled; he was mere minutes away from falling to sleep, and Morgan couldn't have found it more adorable. He pushed a strand of hair out of Reid's face and let his younger lover curl up on his chest. As soon as he rested his head down, he was out instantly.

"Night Spence." JJ smiled. She offered a quick wave before heading out of the room with the team following behind her. Finally, Morgan, Reid, and William were alone.

"I know that you've liked my son since I met you." William admitted. "And I knew he liked you then, too. You two always had this… this connection, I guess, and I could see they way you two looked at each other."

"Now that I'm thinking back, I guess we weren't very subtle. I just can't believe how long it took either of us to figure it out. We're profilers- we should have known!" Morgan laughed nervously.

"Yeah, well, you're also human." William nodded. He looked down at his son and smiled. He'd never seen him happier than when he was now- curled up on Morgan's chest, gently being held by his lover.

Morgan, who had noticed William staring, smiled as he looked down at Spencer. He lifted his free hand to stroke Reid's hair, and inwardly smiled as he felt Reid cuddle closer. He loved having his Spencer so close to him; it felt so right to have him in his arms.

"He was like that when he was little, too." William said. "Stroking his hair was one of the only things I could do to make him calm down enough to rest peacefully."

"I think it's safe to say there are a few things that he never grew out of." Morgan nodded. "Especially books."

"Spencer always read as a child." William agreed. "When me and Diana fought, he would sneak out to the library and sit in a corner with a book. When he first started doing it, it scared the hell out of me. We didn't know where he was for hours. Finally, a neighbor called and told us they had seen him there, so we ran over to get him. We couldn't be mad at him, though. He was just a kid." William sighed.

Morgan and William looked down at Spencer when they heard a whimper. Morgan put his hand back in Spencer's hair and pulled him closer. "Shh, it's all right Pretty Boy. He can't hurt you anymore." Spencer seemed to relax a little after that, and both William and Morgan were glad that he didn't wake up; he needed to sleep.

"Morgan, was- was my son rapped?" William asked in a low voice.

Morgan sighed, glancing between William and his son before nodding. "Repeatedly."

"And the people who did this to him- they're going away, right?"

"For a long time, yes." Morgan reassured. "We have them in custody now, actually. Before our team heads back to Virginia, we're going to do one last look at the case files to make sure we didn't miss anyone, though. We managed to save most of the victims, and we're almost positive we have all of the UnSubs, too."

"Good." William nodded. "Spencer hates being touched- especially by strangers. I can… I can only imagine what this is going to do to him." He sighed shakily.

"I'll be here for him now; I'm not going to abandon him. We're going to work through this together, all right? And… And if you want, you could stop by every once in a while. I think it would be beneficial for both of you."

'I'd like that." William nodded. "I feel terrible for abandoning him before, but I want make that up now."

"Trust me, I think he wants it too."

"I do trust you- I trust you with my son." William nodded. "I know you won't hurt him, and I know you'll take care of him and-" A moan interrupted William's speech, though, and once more Morgan and William looked down at Spencer.

"Spencer, are you awake?" Morgan asked. He was rewarded with another moan and a whimper, and Morgan lowered his hand to Spencer's forehead. "You're burnin' up, kid. I think your fever spiked again."

"I'll get a nurse." William supplied as he darted to the door.

"Spencer, are you feeling okay?" Morgan asked when William was out of sight.

"No." Reid whined. He buried his head in his lover's chest, tears falling down his face. Morgan could feel the heat from Reid's fever and frowned. He wondered just how high it was…

"His fever spiked?" a nurse asked as he escorted William back into the room.

"Yeah, it's pretty bad." William nodded.

"Well, let's take his temperature and found out just how bad it is." She responded. She quickly pulled out a thermometer and walked over to Morgan and Reid. Morgan gently moved Reid so his face was facing the nurse and let her put the thermometer in his mouth. A minute or two later, the device blinked, and she removed it.

"100.3." she sighed. "I'm going to give him some medicine to help with it, okay? It'll knock him out, most likely, but it will make him feel better."

"All right." Morgan said. "As long as it makes him feel better, I'm in."

The nurse nodded before leaving the room to find the medicine. As she left the room, Reid cuddled closer to Morgan again and cried...

"…**aw… Poor Spencey : ( . One more chap and an epilogue! YAY! R&R…?" **


	19. All is Well, but

"…**.YAY! Last 'unofficial' chapter ;)! Thnx so much for reading! I love you all! Oh, and do you know how hard it was for me to write William nicely? I don't like him, and I warn you now, there's a…one last surprise in this one ;)…" **

Addicted Innocence-Chapter 19

All is Well, but…

Spencer had been given medication for his fever, and a few hours later, it finally climbed down to a more manageable 98.8. The temperature came down every hour, it seemed, and the nurse had told Morgan and William that Spencer could return home the next day if his temperature continued to fall.

"Thank you." Morgan smiled politely. "It'll be great to let him actually go home; he's been looking forward to it for a while now."

"Well, rest assured, he'll be as good as new before you know it." The nurse smiled back. With a final nod, she left Morgan and William alone with Spencer.

Once she was gone, William turned to Morgan revealing his worn-out and exhausted appearance. "Would you mind if I left for a few hours? I need… I need some time alone."

"Yes, of course." Morgan nodded. "Do you want me to call if he wakes up?"

"No, that's all right." William responded, shaking his head 'no' to emphasize the point. Morgan could tell that something was off with the lover's father, but he just nodded. William had been forced to see his son hurt again, and he understood that things like that could take quite a toll on a person. "Take care of him, okay?"

"You didn't have to ask."

"Yeah, I'm starting to understand that now." William replied. Before Morgan could comment on the odd statement, William walked out of the room. Morgan watched, eyebrows raised, as William Reid walked out of the room with a frown on his face. He sighed and leaned back into Spencer. "M-Morgan?" Spencer asked as he snuggled closer.

"What is it, Pretty Boy?"

"He's not coming back, is he?"

"I don't think so, kid." Morgan sighed. "It's not your fault, though. You should know that."

"I do know that." Spencer nodded. "But what I don't know is how long a few hours can seem. The doctor said I could leave tomorrow before noon. It's nine pm, and it feels like tomorrow is so far away." He whined.

"It'll be okay; I promise. Before you know it, you'll be asleep again and tomorrow will be here when you awake. Just close those beautiful big eyes of yours and get some sleep, all right? You still look exhausted."

"I'm sick of sleeping."

"No, you're sick 'of fever'. Now lay down and be quiet." Reid grumbled something back, but he had a feeling neither of them knew what he had said. Finally, Spencer laid down on Morgan- his newest pillow; he had come to realize- and fell back to sleep a few minutes later.

"Night Spencer." Morgan whispered. "I love you."

~*M/R*~

Spencer Reid struggled to put his 'normal clothes' back on, but he managed-slowly and awkwardly, but he still managed. He was going to be released from the hospital in less than thirty minutes, but he still wasn't happy. He had been raped repeatedly, and those memories would be fresh in his mind for a while. He wore as many clothes as possible, wouldn't sleep unless Morgan or Hotch were in the room, and he jumped at every little thing.

But that wasn't the only thing that was still bothering him; his father hadn't come back. He knew that William never planned on coming back, but it still made him upset. His father had left him and his mother at a young age, came back after a while, left again, and he had finally returned when he found out his son was raped and tortured. Now, after acting fatherly and caring again, he had once again left. He had expected it, though, and he knew that he shouldn't dwell on the thoughts. He sighed as he attempted to put his tie on, only halfway succeeding. He couldn't think about his father right now; he had to focus on recovering.

Spencer's head snapped toward the door when he heard a familiar tapping noise. He offered a half-smile at the visitor standing in the doorway and motioned for him to come in. His visitor sat down on his hospital bed and waited until Spencer got a third shirt and a second sweater vest over his head until he started talking. When he saw that Spencer was ready to talk, he smiled and motioned for him to sit next to him.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you about my plan."

"That's okay, Jared. I know that you didn't have a choice. I'm glad you helped, though. You saved a lot of lives."

"Yeah, including mine." Jared chuckled humorlessly. "If I hadn't had decided to help you guys, I would have been dead by now, and the cycle would have continued. I'm glad that I chose to help the FBI, though. I met you at the very least."

"I'm glad that you're okay." Spencer nodded. "You saved my life."

"I'll miss you, Spencer. You're a good guy…. And fake stripper." He joked.

"Yeah, well, I had a lot of motivations." Spencer scuffed. "I will miss you, too. Maybe if I'm ever in Vegas again I'll stop by."

"Yeah, I'd like that." Jared agreed. "Oh, how is your dad holding up?"

"I wouldn't know. He… He took off last night." Reid sighed.

"I'm sorr-"

"No, it's okay." Reid interrupted. "I just…" But Spencer never got to finish his sentence; Morgan and Hotch entered the room, interrupting their reunion.

"You're all ready to go, kid." Morgan smiled. "Oh, hey Jared."

"Hey," Jared nodded back.

"I can't wait to get out of here." Reid nodded. "I want to leave so badly!"

"Yeah, I bet you do." Morgan laughed. "Come on now; let's go."

With one last round of good-byes, the BAU finally left Las Vegas….

~**M/R**~

On the jet ride home, Spencer and Morgan stayed to themselves, sharing a seat as they laid out against each other. The rest of the team fell into fitful sleeps; the only kind of sleep one could get on a plane. Spencer and Morgan knew that they wouldn't be able to fall to sleep as easily as the rest of the team, so they decided to pretend to be sleeping as Morgan's hand traveled through Spencer's hair, an obvious sign that they weren't pretending hard enough. With a frown on their faces, they finally gave up and sat upright.

"Are you okay, Spencer?" Morgan asked.

"No, but I will be."

"Anything you want to talk about right now?"

"Yeah, there is one thing…"

"What is it?"

"When you told to be go back to sleep last night at the hospital, you said…something…after that."

"You know what I said." Morgan gathered.

"Yeah, I heard you."

"And…?"

"And did you mean it?" Reid asked.

"Yeah, Spencer; I meant it. I… I love you."

Spencer smiled at that. He moved his body so he could reach his boyfriend's lip. Then, he pressed his own against them and inwardly smiled when he felt them kiss back.

"I love you, too."

"Well, Pretty Boy, I guess we have some things to talk about when we get home."

"Which should be easier to do, since I'm giving you both three weeks off." Hotch said as he joined the couple.

"So you're okay with this?" Morgan asked.

"It's hard to find someone who understands not being home every night and having to leave on a whim… and I've known about you two being in love for a while." He admitted.

"Yeah, it's just too bad it took us so long." Reid muttered, a smile still on his face.

"Well, you did, and that's all that matters. We're about to land, I suggest you two work this out later."

"Thanks Hotch." Reid nodded. With a dismissing nod from Hotch, the group stood up as the team woke up. They quickly filed off the plane and headed straight to their cars; the office work could wait until Monday. Morgan offered Reid to stay the night at his place, and he immediately agreed; he was too tired to take the subway to his empty and lonely apartment. Company would be good for him.

As Morgan and Spencer drove home, Spencer stared out the window, still smiling. He hadn't stopped smiling since Morgan had told him he loved him, but he didn't mind. All the pieces were finally falling into place, and all was finally well again.

And besides, he had kept the 'uniform'.

Fin.

"…**hehehe…I just threw in that last sentence as a teaser. :) Thnx for reading everyone Hope you liked it…!" **


	20. Ready, Set

**"…I know that almost all of you mentioned Spencer handling things too well after all he's been through, but he's not. In the last chap, he was just trying to convince himself he was. ;) Thnx for reading everyone; it's been an interesting ride…! "**

Addicted Innocence-Epilogue

Ready, Set….

_Four Months Later_

"Spencer, there's someone here that I wanted you to meet. I think that he can help you, and I'm positive that you can help him. Would you like to see him?"

Spencer just nodded at his therapist, obviously annoyed at her tone of voice. The BAU had required the young agent at least four months off and two months of weekly therapy. Natalie, his therapist' name, had called him in early this week. She said that she had something she wanted to share with him, and he had agreed to come in.

"I believe you actually know him already, actually. His name is Ezra Hale, and he was Marcus Stanne's first victim."

Spencer paled at the mention of those names. 'Marcus Stanne- I guess he wasn't lying about his name- at least, his first.' He thought. 'And Ezra- poor Ezra. He must've been so much younger than me when Marcus raped him. According to the profile-' but Spencer stopped himself. The profile didn't matter anymore. The case had been four months ago; trying to move on should be his main goal now.

"Would you mind talking to him? It would be a private conversation, I assure. It would-"

"Yes, I'll…. I'll talk to him." Spencer nodded.

"Well, good." Natalie smiled. "If you would just excuse you for a few minutes, I will come back with him." With a nod from his patient, Natalie stood up and left the room.

Spencer watched as his therapist walked out of the room and waited. Once she was out of sight, he whipped out his cell phone and dialed the familiar number. He waited for voice on the other end to answer impatiently and was about to give up when….

"Hello?"

"Morgan." Reid sighed in relief.

"What's up? Aren't you at therapy…?"

"Yeah, but I just wanted to talk to your for a minute."

"What about, Pretty Boy?" Morgan frowned.

"Could you…will you…?" Reid stuttered. "Tell me it'll be okay."

"It'll be okay, Spencer. I promise." Morgan said. "But after this, I wanna know what's going on, okay?"

"Of course, but I have to go now. She's coming back."

"All right." Morgan sighed. "I'll see you when you get home."

"Okay." Reid nodded. "Bye." With that, he hung up and stuffed his phone back in his pocket. Just as he stuffed his phone back into his pocket, his therapist walked into the room with a young man cautiously entering behind her.

"Spencer, this is Ezra. He contacted me a few weeks ago to suggest meeting with you. I'm going to let you two stay in here, and I'll wait out in the conference room. Okay?" With a nod from the two young men, she left the room.

Ezra and Spencer looked at each other for a moment before sitting down. They could both see the haunted look in each other's eyes, and they both knew what had happened. Finally, with a shaky breath, Spencer looked up at Ezra again and nodded.

"How… how are you coping?" Spencer asked.

"Just as well as you are." Ezra admitted. "The first time it happened to be, I was sixteen. But the second time… Well, the second time was four months ago."

"Again? Marcus found you…?" That had been new to Spencer. No one had told him that Ezra had been one of the victims found, and if he would have known, he was have definitely talked to him sooner.

"Yeah." Ezra nodded. "I asked them not to tell you. I knew that you'd want to talk to me, but I wasn't ready for that. I am now, though, and I think you are, too."

"I am, actually." Spencer said. "My boyfriend tried talking to me about it, and he does understand, but it doesn't feel right. I don't want him to have to think about the horrible things that were done to me. I couldn't put him through that."

"I understand." Ezra sighed. "My boyfriend and I broke up because of it. I just couldn't give him what he wanted anymore, and he wouldn't have it. I suppose I'm better off without him, but I'm going to wait before I throw myself into a new relationship."

"You're smart, Ezra. Maybe you could try to go back to school, get a steady job. I know it doesn't sound easy, but if you try hard enough, I think you could succeed. They have government grants you could apply for and-"

"I appreciate it, Spencer, but I've all ready decided what I'm going to do. I'm going to continue stripping, even after all that I've been through because of it. I know it may not make a lot of sense to you, but it does to me." Ezra smiled sadly at Spencer, who in return offered a similar smile.

"I can't say I understand, but if you think it's best, then stay." Reid nodded.

For more than hour, Spencer and Ezra talked back and forth about what Marcus had done to them and other sideline conversations. They enjoyed talking to each other about what had happened because they both understood, and they both knew the damage that it had caused them. Spencer talked about how hard it was for him to have his 'first time' with a complete stranger who had broke into his apartment and beat him up. He talked about how supportive Morgan had been throughout the whole thing and how grateful he was to have him. Jared admitted that if someone hadn't found Marcus raping him behind the bleachers at school that he probably wouldn't have told anyone. He was glad that someone had, though, because it had ended up helping people, like Spencer himself, later on. He told Spencer that he didn't know if he could recover a second time, but he had someone made it through, and for that he was eternally grateful.

Finally, after about one and a half hours, they decided that it was time to go their separate ways. The two young men stood up and hugged. Tears in their eyes and sad smiles on their faces, they said good-bye and parted ways with promises to talk again and keep in touch.

Spencer walked to his car feeling much better than he had in a while. He was glad that he had been given the opportunity to talk to Ezra, and he hoped that the other man felt the same way. With one last glance at his therapy office, Spencer climbed into his car and hit the gas petal.

_Two Weeks after the Session_

Spencer waited in the bedroom leaning heavily against the pole. He didn't know if he was ready for it, but he knew he had to try. He let his hands slide down the leather fronts of his skin-tight pants and then smoothed down his purple shirt. Although he didn't care for it, he had even put on the mascara and eyeliner. He didn't complete the outfit, though; he was NOT dying his hair again.

Spencer tensed when he heard the doorknob turn. He made himself loosen up before his boyfriend entered the room, and when he did, he pushed him down on the bed.

"Spencer! What the...?"

"Shh…" Spencer whispered as his lips touched Morgan's. Spencer felt his lover return the passionate kiss, and he inwardly smiled. He leaned closer to Morgan and stated undoing his lover's buttons, prompting him to do the same.

"Spencer, are you sure you want to do this?" Morgan asked.

"Yes, I'm sure." Spencer responded shakily. He knew that he wasn't ready for it, but he had to try. Ignoring what had happened to him wasn't as easy as he thought it'd be, even if Morgan was with him now. "I have to be able to do this."

"No, you don't. You were raped- repeatedly! No one's expecting you to jump back into this right now. I can wait, and so can you."

"No, I can't wait! If I wait, then I'm letting them win. I don't want that." Spencer snapped back. "I'm better than that; what they did to me should be easier for me to handle!"

"Spencer, sit down." Morgan sighed. When he saw his boyfriend open his mouth to protest, he shushed him and waited until he sat down again. Reluctantly, Spencer sat down beside Morgan and let himself lean against him.

He was trying to move on, to be able to be touched again. He trusted Morgan, and Morgan trusted him. Why was it so hard? Why couldn't he put on that pair of leather pants and its matching shirt and 'dance' for his boyfriend? He had done it before- and in front of other people! When he had done it before, he hadn't chose to do it willingly. Now, as he sat down with a wave of tears springing from his eyes and his boyfriend's hands around his chest, he was doing it willing.

Spencer quickly wiped away the tears from his eyes and tried avoiding Morgan's gaze. Flashbacks from his 'training sessions' were creeping up on him again, and he was starting to lose his focus. Slowly, his mind was making him relive the horror that he had been put through.

"Hey, he's not here." Morgan whispered. Hw watched as his lover's dark eyes filled with terror, and he gently pulled him down against his chest. He cradled the younger man as he broke out into sobs. His hand automatically reached for Spencer's hair and started stroking it as his other hand wrapped itself around Spencer's petite frame. "Shh, it's okay now. It's over."

"I'm sorry…I'm sorry…" Reid whimpered. He buried his head against Morgan's chest and let his hands grab fistfuls of Morgan's shirt as he desperately tried to stop the flashbacks. To his dismay, he couldn't, though, but Morgan seemed to understand. He didn't move an inch from his position; he was ready to support his lover when he needed it more than ever. He wouldn't abandon him when he was feeling so terrible; he couldn't bare the thought of him having to go through this alone.

"It's okay, Spencer. There's nothing to be sorry for, all right?"

"I know, it's just… I'm sorry. I thought I could handle this."

"Hey, that's okay, Pretty Boy. I'm here for you. I'm going to be here every step of the way. You don't have to go through this alone; I know what it's like to be hurt that way." Morgan whispered. "We'll get through this, one step at a time. Spencer?" When Morgan realized that Spencer wasn't replying, he looked down. A smile tugged at the edges of his lips when he realized that Spencer had fallen to sleep. He always looked so peaceful when he slept, which was about the only time he looked peaceful anymore. Deciding there was no point in staying up, Morgan snuggled Spencer closer to him and closed his eyes, knowing all along that recovery was coming, but it was coming slowly. He wouldn't leave Spencer during such a crucial time, but right now they both needed to sleep. With thoughts of Spencer on his mind, Derek Morgan fell to sleep.

Fin.

"… **Ta-da! I rewrote this 10 times, no joke! This is my favorite version, and trust me, you would agree with me if you read the other ones. I know it seems kinda rushed and too full, but I did the best I could- honest! Thnx for reiding everyone! Spencey cookies w/ angst sprinkles on top for the lot of you…!" **


End file.
